The Rider from the Future
by potatoslayer4
Summary: Colin is a dragon whisperer. He works hard every day to preserve the peace between humans and dragons in the modern world. Colin has seen more in 20 years than most do in a lifetime, but being stuck on an island full of dragon riding Vikings is a new one. A new evil lurks in the shadows. It will take both the first, and last dragon whisperers to overcome it. (summary rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Underground Dragon reserve/training facility**

**codename: "The Petting Zoo" Location Classified**

**March 2016**

**Colonel Colin Davies:**

I never get board of the view of the Petting Zoo from the window of the main elevator. I could see endless forests and jungle filled with many of the Stoker and Mystery class dragons. Many could be seen hunting, playing, or even caring for their young. I could even see a mother Monstrous Nightmare teaching her young to fly, many of the hatchings flying awkwardly behind her. I could also see boulder class dragons on the cliffs nearby doing the same activities. In the middle of it all I could see multiple science teams escorted by dragon riders, studying the dragons.

Yes. Dragon riders.

I am Colonel Colin Davies. I am 19 years old and I am the commanding officer and lead dragon trainer of the 501 Special operations air division, the only division of the USAF staffed exclusively with dragon riders. I know 19 seems a little young for a colonel. In a run-in with a Monstrous Nightmare when I was 8, I endured a full-on fire blast. I should have died on the spot, but my burns healed in the weeks afterwards. All that remains is a scar in the shape of the strike class symbol on my right palm. Soon afterwards I discovered why I survived the blast. I am what dragons call a dragon whisperer. I have a natural ability to understand dragon speech. Dragons also have a natural ability to understand me, even the ones who don't understand English. Since a dragon whisperer can only be uncovered in the way I described, the government isn't keen on trying to find more. So as a result, I was the one they hired.

The elevator halts and the door opens. I calmly walk out and head to my office. I walk down the hall to the door marked "CARE TAKER" and walk in. I don't like this room, but it's mine all the same. The boring white walls and minimal decoration prove that. The only thing I like about this room is the view of the Petting Zoo from the window. I sit at my glass desk and look on my computer. I sign in and start scrolling through alerts. I see multiple mission alerts that need to be done. I see an alert for a rogue dragon in the Baltic. Normally, I would hand this off to a subordinate officer and send out a squadron, but I feel like I should handle this myself. I haven't had anything to do since the purity wars and I'm starting to go a little stir-crazy.

I grab my gear and suit up. Since dragon riders are exposed, we can't wear regular flight suits. Instead, we wear black, armored flight suits with a standard-issue riding helmet. The helmets cover the entire face with a glass panel with built-in HUD. the flight suits sre bulletproof and hold several gadgets, including a wingsuit that deploys from the back. I also equip my Beretta m9 pistol and pack two cases of ammunition. One filled with standard bullets and the other filled with ICER immobilization rounds. I load my pistol with an ICER mag and head to ground level.

I opened the garage doors and stepped out into the Petting Zoo. I put my hands to my mouth and let out a huge whistle. I wait about 10 seconds and he lands right in front of me.

"10 seconds, you're getting slow." I told him.

"I was in the middle of a very nice nap, thank you very much." He said defensively.

Yes this is my Night Fury: Hot Shot. I met him on my second trip to the Petting Zoo and we've had a bond ever since.

"Lets go, we have a mission." I informed him. He nodded to me, and went to his locker to grab his saddle. I fitted the saddle onto him and we took off for the Baltic.

**Baltic Sea; 2 hours later.**

We made good time over the Atlantic thanks to Hot Shot's ability to fly supersonic. Now we've slowed down to look for this dragon people are complaining about. We search wordlessly for about an hour and a half, but there is nothing there.

"Ok. There's nothing here, lets head back." I sigh. It's not uncommon to get false alarms about this kind of stuff.

"I agree, but it was nice to get out of the house for a while." Hot Shot responds.

We turn around and what we see stuns us. There is a huge golden dragon right in front of us. The dragon looks a bit like a Nightmare, but its head is similar to a Night Fury's. The dragon says nothing, but breaths out golden dust all around us. Suddenly, a tear in the sky opens.

"Lets get out of here!" I yell, but it is too late. We fall right into the tear.

We fall through the tear and see that we appear to be in the same place we were before. There was only one thing different,

"STORM!" I shout. Hot Shot maneuvers to fly upwards, above the clouds. However, the torrents pull us away, making it impossible to fly upwards.

"RADAR shows a land mass nearby!" I scream as I steer Hot Shot in the direction of the island.

"I can't hold it!" Hot Shot yells. We spin out of control but I manage to crash us on the beach. I scream as I jump off Hot Shot and hit the sand, hard. I regain my bearings just enough to turn and see Hot Shot sprawled out on the stormy beach.

"Hot Shot." I manage to groan, just before losing consciousness.


	2. Meet the gang

Pain. Nothing but pain. My entire body aches like mad. I don't want to open my eyes, but eventually I have to. I slowly open my eyelids, I never realized how heavy eyelids could be until just now.

My vision clears and I see I am in a wooden building. I guess I'm in a doctor's office because I smell the distinct odor of medicine. I look around and see many shelves with various ingredients on them.

I look to my right and I see, surprisingly, a woman. She looks very pretty. She looks to be about my age, maybe a little younger. She is tall, at least 5' 11". She has long auburn hair tied back in a braid, and those eyes! Striking green forest eyes that I could easily get lost in.

I wanted to stay like this forever, but to my own surprise I start to speak.

"where am I?"

She turns to me, startled. Then she smiles a bit. Oh what a smile. I don't know who she is but I already like her. Then she speaks in a sweet, soprano voice,

"You're in the healer's hut on Berk.".

"Berk?" I reply, "So I'm on an island.".

She smiles a bit more and replies, "Well its a relief you speak Norse."

"Norse?" I asked.

Then it all hit me. The mission in the Baltic, the golden dragon, the storm, crashing on the island, Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!". I screamed jumping up in the bed, which my body didn't like one bit.

"Aahh!" I screamed in pain as I fell back on the bed.

"Easy!" the girl shouted, "You need to get your strength back.".

"What's your name?" I suddenly asked.

"Fawn" she replied with a small smile.

"Fawn." I said, trying it out, "That's a nice name."

That earned another smile from her. "And you?" she asked.

What is my name? Colonel? No that's a rank. Now I have it.

"Colin" I replied weakly.

Fawn grinned a bit and we simply stared at each other for about a minute. Then I remembered Hot Shot.

"Can you help me up?" I ask.

"ok." she nearly sighed, just as upset as I am about ruining the moment. After about ten minutes, she manages to get me walking on my own. We head outside and I am treated with a strange sight. There are dragons everywhere. I can see Nadders roosting, Terrors singing, and Zipplebacks flying.

Then I see Hot Shot looking at me from the side. No, that's not Hot Shot. I realize it is a female Night Fury. ANOTHER NIGHT FURY! I look on astonished.

Then I realize I'm still wearing my helmet. I quickly pull it off and inspect it. Luckily, there is no damage. It is the same with the rest of my flight suit.

I then turn my attention to the female Night Fury which continued to stare at me, head slightly tilted to one side. I got low and and slowly made my way towards the Night Fury. As I got closer, she got more irritated.

"Come no closer!" she growled.

"sshh relax girl, I'm not gonna hurt you" I replied.

I then grabbed my fingerless gloves an pulled them off, revealing my scar. She simply stared at it, dumbfounded. After a minute or two she huffed and walked away.

Fawn was completely surprised, "You know how to train dragons?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Where I come from I'm the best at it." I replied instantly. I now decided to get down to the point.

"Did anyone see my dragon? He crashed on the beach with me."

"Yea, he's in the arena. I'll take you."

"Is my equipment down there as well?" I ask upon realizing my sidearm is missing.

After a nod from her, we walk to the arena. I find it weird that there seems to be no cars or electricity and everyone has a sword, axe, or mace on them.

"Where is the electricity?" I ask.

"Whatever electricity is, I doubt vikings need it." she replied.

Then it hits me. That golden dragon sent us back in time to a viking village. The reason I can understand her and she can understand me must be because of an automatic translation. I just hope it works on the written word as well.

As we walk into the arena, I see my equipment lying on a table in the middle, untouched. Then, I see a kid that looked around 17 or 18, had black hair, and a lot of muscle goofing with my 9 mil.

"No no no no no don't..." too late. The kid shot himself in the face with an ICER round and immediately froze thanks to the dendrotoxin. I ran over to him, picked up the gun that he had dropped and waved it in front of his face.

"This is not a toy, it is a weapon, don't mess with it!" I told him, knowing he could still hear me.

"Will he be ok?" I heard a small girl squeak.

"Yea. He'll be fine in a few hours." I replied.

"Awesome!" I heard a boy and girl, obviously twins, yell,

"Can we try it?"

"No. Nobody messes with the pistol." I shouted as I put the weapon back in its holster on my left hip.

"Well, might as well introduce you to the gang. The small girl is Hildegard, the twins are Marne and Magnus, Scumlout is the one who shot himself, and Draco is not here right now."

"Hi everyone. I'm Colonel Colin Davies."

"Colonel? What kind of name is that?" Magnus exasperated. I nearly face palmed.

"Colonel is my military rank. Colin is my name" I corrected her.

"Oh. What's a rank?" she replied.

"What's a military?" the brother, Marne, asked

"Wait, you mean you're a Roman?" Hildegard asked,backing away slowly.

"No, I come from a different military, in a different nation. And to answer your question, a military is an armed force that works for the interests of a certain nation. Not all cultures have an abundance of warriors like yours."

I decided now was a good time to find my dragon.

"Hot Shot, where are you!" I shouted.

"Over here!" I heard him roar from the pen on my right. I ran to the pen and saw the crossbeam covering the iron door.

"How do you open this thing?" I asked them. Fawn quickly runs to a lever and pulls it, letting Hot Shot out.

"I missed you bud." I told him.

"It's good to see you're ok." he replied.

Then suddenly, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"

I jumped and looked to the entrance to the arena. And saw a man who looked to be around 21. He was blonde and had forest green eyes like Fawn's. He also looked absolutely furious.

"Listen, Draco, it's not what you think..."

"Shut up Fawn, he's playing you. He's obviously a spy."

"A spy?" we all asked in unison.

"Yes, I found him lying on the beach with his dragon. How did you get there spy?"

"My dragon and I were caught in the storm and crashed on your island while we were headed East." I cooly replied.

This is when he drew his broadsword and put the point to my chest. On instinct, I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at his head.

"ENOUGH!" screamed a man at the gate. This man looked to be at least 40 and had auburn hair with a few gray streaks in it, and forest green eyes like Fawn's. Unlike the bulky Vikings, this man had a medium build and didn't look to be all that strong.

"Draco, leave us" he commanded.

"But Dad he's a spy!" Draco whined,

"Do you have any proof of this?" Draco's father cooly returned,

"No, but..."

"No buts! If we are to be hospitable, we cannot go treating every visitor like he means our island harm. Now go, all of you!"

"Yes Dad", Fawn and Draco sighed in defeat while the others sighed,

"Yes chief," and walked out, excluding Scumlout who had to be carried out.

"Now, let's start with names, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3, chief of the Harry Hooligan tribe" he politely said to me.

"I am Colonel Colin "Valkyrie" Davies, commanding officer of the 501st air division of the United States Air Force." I replied.

"How did you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"I was caught in a storm last night and crashed here. I was hoping I could stay for a while."

"I will allow you to stay under one condition. You must offer your services in some way." he stated.

"I offer my services as an esteemed dragon trainer." I complied.

"Ok, will you join the dragon riders of Berk?" he said.

"I'll do it." I replied instantly.

**R&amp;R. I hope you like it so far. Next chapter I'm going to focus a bit on the Colin, Hot Shot relationship.**

**Yes, Colin's call sign is Valkyrie.**


	3. Dragon island part 1

**Ok. Hope you're all liking the story so far Just to clarify: **

**Draco and Fawn: Hiccup and Astrid's children **

**Scumlout: Snotlout and Heather's son **

**Hildegard: Fishlegs and Ruffnut's daughter **

**Marne and Magnus: Tuffnut and Wren(OC) **

**Enjoy the new chapter! **

**Colin's POV **

I look around my new room one more time before leaving. The spare room at the inn is still dusty after the time I spent cleaning it last night. A testament to how few visitors Berk gets.

I look at my helmet's readout and sigh. The helmet's battery was made to last a month of continuous use. I made it that way just in case any riders were stuck behind enemy lines for an extended amount of time. I figure if I use the HUD sparingly, I could make the helmet last close to half a year. I just hope to God that's enough. Unfortunately, when the helmet's readout is off, it'll be little more than a windshield than a pilot's helmet.

I grab my black flight suit and inspect it. The Kevlar enhanced Dragon Skin armor seems to be holding up well. I check the reenforced ceramic armor plates as well. The ceramic plates will stop a crossbow bolt easily enough, but the Dragon Skin may not hold up so well.

Satisfied that my armor is in working order, I put on my flight suit and head downstairs. I say hello to the innkeeper, Rama, and walk out.

I am greeted by Hot Shot as I walk out the door.

"Are we gonna go for a morning flight?" he asks, barely containing his anxiety.

"Sure, we can go for a quick flight." I laugh, knowing that he has wanted to go flying since I got him out of his cage yesterday.

"YES! I haven't had a chance to stretch my wings in two days." He roars.

I quickly fasten his saddle, mount up, and take off. We gain altitude at blazing speed as we storm through the clouds, breaking through the top layer not 30 seconds after we took off. I decided that since this was just a pleasure "cruise", I would keep my HUD off and play the altitude and yaw by ear. I guess we were at about 5,000 feet, and let us slow down. Time nearly stops as we float in midair.

"YYEEAA!" Hot Shot roars as we fall into a steep dive. I'm so focused I don't respond. I simply wait. We shoot through the clouds in about half a second and continue towards the ground. BOOOOMM! We break Mach 1 and I immediately pull us out of the dive, just barely missing a painful dive into the ocean. We blaze across the ocean at supersonic speeds, sending up spray half a mile high. I let out a shout of delight as we shoot towards a formation of sea stacks.

"You're crazy!" Hot Shot yells as he realizes what I plan.

"If you want to stop, I'll do it without you!" I joke.

"Well lucky for you, I like crazy!" Hot Shot shouts in joy.

I tighten my grip on the saddle as we reach the formation. We bob and weave in sinc through the formation. I lean into all the turns, flawlessly piloting Hot Shot through the obstacles. He puts his complete trust in me and goes along with everything I do. We soon make it out of the sea stacks and level out. I lean back, raise my arms, and fist pump the sky in victory.

I notice the academy on my right and look at my watch.

"It's almost time to start. You want to head in?" I ask my dragon.

"Fine, we can head in." Hot Shot replies, obviously upset we had to end the joy ride.

We come in,land outside the arena, and start walking in. I take off my helmet and carry it under my arm.

"We haven't flown that fast in awhile!" Hot Shot says in excitement.

"I know! We haven't done that kind of high speed maneuvering since Paris." I reply, sharing his excitement.

"You and I remember Paris very differently." Hot Shot states, amused that I brought up the battle of Paris.

"Well we still flew pretty fast, then and now." I retorted.

"That we can agree on." Hot Shot conceited. That's when I notice that we have entered the academy. Everyone is already there and are staring at me.

"What?" I ask, a little frustrated that everyone is staring at me without telling me why.

Fawn is the first to speak up, "uhm, are you talking to your dragon?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't told them about your abilities." Hot Shot says in sudden realization.

"Yea, I am. Is that a problem?" I ask her calmly, with a hint of condescension.

"And you can understand him?" Hildegard decides to but in.

"Yea, I can." I reply.

"How?" Fawn asks in her usual soft tone.

I think it over for a bit and decide to tell the truth and let them think what they want, "I am what dragons like to call a dragon whisperer. It means I can understand dragon speech, and any dragon can understand me, with or without knowledge of my language. This scar is visual proof of my status as an ambassador between humans and dragons."

I then proceed to take off my right glove and show them the Strike Class scar on my right palm. Fawn and Hildegard stare in awe. The twins, Scumlout, and Draco are less impressed.

"Aw come on! You believe this crap?" Scumlout shouts in disgust.

"You can believe whatever you want Scumlout, it's the truth." I respond curtly. After another minute of pregnant silence, Fawn decides to get things rolling again.

"Ok, Colin I'd like you to meet our dragons, if that's ok."

"No need, they can introduce themselves." Magnus says dumbly, still not believing my abilities.

I decide to ignore her, "Lead the way." I respond with a smile. Fawn takes me around the room.

"This is Hildegard's Gronckle, Chomper."

"It's an honor, esteemed dragon whisperer." Chomper greets with a bow.

Chomper looks small for a Gronckle, definitely an adolescent. She is a dark, muddy green, with mud brown eyes.

"The honor is mine." I respond politely.

Gronckles make great close air support fighters. Impervious to most small arms fire thanks to their armor, they can rain down death with their lava blasts.

Fawn looks at me for a second, but then decides to move on to a purple Monstrous Nightmare who looks to be an adolescent at close to 5 years old.

"This is Scumlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Fanghook."

"Apologies for the name. My rider is not the brightest dragon in the litter." Fanghook states, looking a little embarrassed.

Monstrous Nightmares are some of the most common dragons in my air division. They make great close air support fighters and can conduct ground combat as well with their propensity to light themselves on fire.

"Well I learned that when he shot himself in the face." I laughed.

"What! What did he say?" Scumlout shouted, suddenly a believer.

"He says he hates his name." I retort.

"Lier! Fanghook loves his name!" Scumlout nearly screeches.

I shake my head and follow Fawn to the next dragon.

"This is Bang and Boom, Marne and Magnus' Zippleback."

The Zippleback is a light yellow color and again is an adolescent.

"Hi, how you doing?" the two heads reply rather dumbly.

"Very well. thank you." I replied.

Zipplebacks, being two headed dragons, are not known for their intelligence. This is why I don't have a lot of them in the 501st. They are more likely to cause friendly fire than fire on the enemy. It takes only the best and most coordinated riders to turn them into real fighting machines. As far as I could tell, skill and coordination are two things Marne and Magnus are severely lacking.

"This is Draco's Nadder, Cloudjumper." Fawn continues.

This Nadder is a bright red and seems to be the only fully grown dragon so far.

Nadders are the most common dragon in the 501st. They are also the most well-rounded. Their magnesium flame can burn right through heavy armor. Their poison-tipped spines are also great anti infantry weapons. Plus, their speed, though no match for a Night Fury's, can still allow them to dogfight with the most current air superiority fighters.

"If you even think about hurting my rider, I will not hesitate to put a spine between your eyes." Cloudjumper threatens.

"Message received." I respond.

Of course, I expected this response. Nadders are known to be extremely loyal to their riders. And since Draco still doesn't trust me, his Nadder won't either.

Fawn leads me to a Night Fury near the back of the academy. I quickly recognize it as the Night Fury I saw outside the Healer's hut yesterday, "And this is my Night Fury, Windbreaker." she says.

This Night Fury seems to be an adult, like Hot Shot.

Night Furys, though rare (Hot Shot was the only Night Fury I knew before coming here), are the most powerful of the dragons. What they lack in size and strength they more than make up for in blazing speed, human like intelligence, and devastating firepower. Not to mention their almost perfect nighttime camouflage. The natural leaders of any group of dragons.

"Greetings human. I'm glad to see another Night Fury and his rider. And a handsome Night Fury at that." Windbreaker cooly responds.

If Hot Shot could blush I swear he would be bright red right now.

"As am I. And a very pretty Night Fury and rider." I respond, using her own compliment against her.

Out of the corner of my eye I think I see Fawn blush a little.

"Ok, now that introductions are over, can we get back to the lesson?" Draco asks a little loudly. Obviously trying to make it clear that he is in charge here.

"Are you the leader of this group?" I ask him cooly.

"Yes, I am. Now what about the lesson?" he asks, quite frustrated.

The rest of the gang quickly sit back in their chairs in front of the chalkboard at the front. I sit off to the side, up against Hot Shot as he lays down on the stone floor of the academy.

"Begin." I tell him in a condescending tone.

Ignoring me, he resumes his lesson. I tune him out and look at the other riders. The age difference amazes me. Draco is obviously the oldest, a little older than me. Fawn is next at around 18 or 19, close to my age. Scumlout seems to be around the same age as Fawn, and continuously hits on her even though she isn't interested. The twins look to be about 15 or 16, and Hildegard's the youngest, no older than 13. I listen back into the lesson

"...wild dragons are naturally hostile so when we're on dragon island I want everyone to..."

"Wait wait wait." I but in, "Dragons are not naturally hostile, they are naturally curious. If you give them something to be afraid of, then yes, they will defend themselves."

Before Draco can respond to my statement, Fawn buts in, "The point is that we should watch our backs. Now let's mount up and head for Dragon Island."

I don't know what Dragon Island is, but I mount up, put my riding helmet on, and follow them.

**30 minutes later, Dragon Island: **

I follow behind the rest of the riders as we near Dragon Island. Now I see where the name comes from. I've never seen so many dragons in one place outside The Petting Zoo before. We circle the island once and land on the Western beach.

"Now, let's pick someone to skip the exercise and take the dragons to the Eastern caves." Draco announces.

"I'll do it." Hildegard says quickly. So Hildegard gets on Chomper and takes off. All the dragons follow except for Hot Shot.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asks.

"Of course! I've lived through worse." I reply confidently.

"Don't remind me." Hot Shot mutters as he takes off after the other dragons.

We quickly split up and head into the island. The mission is to get to the other side safely without dragons or weapons. I had to give up my combat knife, but the others forgot about my sidearm. I feel better having my 9 mil on my left hip with a full magazine of ICER rounds in it.

"ok." I say to myself before taking off through the forest at a jog. "Let's run."

**Ok. And that's my chapter for now. I know you hate cliffies, but that just means you'll enjoy the next chapter that much more. please R&amp;R. **

**Quick clarification, for the flight suit Colin wears, just imagine the pressure suit Kirk and Kahn wear to fly to the bad guy ship in Star Trek 2. **

**Yes, I stole the ICER idea from agents of shield. In my story, dragon trainers use them to take down rogue dragons if they're beyond training at that moment and are posing a danger to themselves, the trainer, or other humans/dragons. They also work on humans. **

**I'm also working on a prequel to explain the Purity Wars and the battle of Paris, as well as how Colin gained his abilities and how he met Hot Shot. **

**The Dragon Skin armor is not made of actual dragon skin. It's simply the name for the bullet proof Kevlar armor that American soldiers where into battle and is integrated into Colin's flight suit. **

**Ok. Just wait for my next chapter, where the adventure on Dragon Island takes an interesting turn.**


	4. Dragon island part 2

**Dragon Island; 1 hour into training exercise**

I slowly walk through the dense forest, keeping an eye out for any of the dragons I saw from the air. It is late afternoon now and will start to get dark soon. I continue to walk, keeping my left hand on my pistol just in case.

I stop at the top of a hill and take in my surroundings. This island is actually very beautiful. The entire North side of the island is covered with forest. To the South, a large, dormant volcano towers over the rest of the island. An amazing river valley runs straight down the middle of the island.

I took too long a break. Next thing I know, a roaring Nadder bursts from the brush. The Nadder stops, curious.

"What are you doing here?" the Nadder says in a low voice, talking more to himself then me.

"I'm simply passing through. I won't bring any harm to you or your territory." I assure the Nadder.

the Nadder is taken aback, "You can understand me?" he sqwaks.

"Yes I can." I reply.

"Extrordinary. Well you seem like a man of your word, you may pass through my territory." he promises.

"Thank you kind Nadder. Fly fast and shoot straight." I call, giving the Nadder the customary dragon farewell.

I continue to walk Eastward. I start to climb uphill and near the volcano. The sun is now setting and it will be dark soon. Just as I clear the forest and start to head up into the cliffs, it starts to rain.

"Oh great!" I whine as I rush to the nearest cave, hoping it will not be a dragon den. Unfortunately for me, I find something much different.

"AAAHHH!" Fawn and I yell simultaneously as I storm into the cave.

"What are you doing here!" Fawn yells.

"Trying to get out of this storm." I tell the brunette as I start to calm back down.

"Well you could've knocked." Fawn snaps.

I burst out laughing at her half joke, "On what?"

"I don't know, something." she spurts, trying to think up a good argument.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, so I guess we're stuck in here till this blows over." I say, slowly bringing myself back under control.

"I can think of worse places to be in." she says almost playfully. My heart flutters a bit, but I decide to play along.

"Really, like what?" I ask.

"Well, Scumlout could be in here with us."she replies. I laugh some more at the thought of how awkward that situation would be.

"Yea, that wouldn't be great." I tell her.

After we both bring our laughter under control, there is a silence. Both of us want to say something, but neither of us knows what to say.

Finally, I decide to speak up, "So, who are you?"

"Excuse me?" she asks, not knowing what I meant.

"I mean what's your story? I don't know anything about you except that you're the chief's daughter and you ride a Night Fury."

"Well, what's to tell. My life has been pretty boring up to this point." she stammers.

"Well, how did you join the dragon riders?" I ask.

"That is a long story." she replies

"We got time." I tell her.

"Well, it all started when I was 10..."

**Berk; 8 years ago:**

Fawn plays in the snow with her friend, Magnus. Magnus is only 7 and can't play all the big kid games that Fawn plays. But since Draco has been doing more duties as the chief-to-be lately, they play all the same.

They were playing Train the Dragon. Fawn was her father, Hiccup the legendary Night Fury tamer and slayer of the Red Death. Magnus was the dragon, as usual. Magnus was being a bad dragon, not letting Fawn tame her, when suddenly Draco falls out of the sky and into the snow. Then out of nowhere, a small, red, baby Nadder dives down, picks up Draco and flies away with Draco in his mouth, Draco screaming the whole way.

Fawn and Magnus couldn't stop laughing, but they finally managed it after about five minutes.

Then Fawn got really angry, "Why can't skyswipe's egg hatch all ready so I can finally have a dragon!" Fawn yelled in anger, not even noticing that Magnus had gone home. Fawn stomped all the way home and slammed the door behind her.

"Woh, woh, what's gotten into you Fawn?" Fawn's mother, Astrid, asked her.

"It's not fair!" Fawn whined, stomping her foot.

"What's not fair?" Astrid asked, doing her best to keep herself calm and composed.

"I don't have a dragon yet!" Fawn yelled miserably.

"Well, Skyswipe's egg will hatch any day now." Astrid assured her daughter, "In the meantime, you'll just have to keep yourself busy around the village." Fawn was about to stomp away when her father came inside grumbling.

Astrid immediately knew something was wrong with her husband, "Hiccup, are you ok?"

Hiccup looked up from the parchment he was reading.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just that chiefing is so much harder on foot. And with the dragons gone to mate, and Snoggletog just around the corner, it's getting to be a real headache."

"Daddy, how soon will the dragons come back?" Fawn asked her father.

"They should be back tomorrow. So don't worry Fawn. We'll meet the newest member of our family soon enough." Hiccup assured his daughter.

At that moment, Draco came in. He was dripping wet and shivering.

"Draco! What in Thor's name happened to you?!" Astrid beseeched her son as she ran for a blanket.

"Cloudjumper dropped me in the ocean." Draco said between teeth chatters. Hiccup looked at his son with his signature disappointment face. Draco hated that face.

"I hope you learn your lesson and only fly under my supervision like I told you." He said with a condescending tone of voice.

Draco said nothing, but slowly nodded.

**Next Day; Noon:**

Everyone was gathered in the town square to welcome back their dragons.

"Ok, now!" one man shouted. On que, hundreds of dragons flew overhead, all with newborn hatchlings. Most flew down to Berk to greet their humans. Others flew past Berk towards other islands. Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and Gronckles, as well as a few other species, showed off their young to the people of Berk.

Night Furies can only have one hatchling per year. So when two Night Furies appear in the sky, one obviously injured, the Haddocks are understandably worried. When they land, it's obvious that Toothless has been through hell.

"What happened." Hiccup asks in a pained whisper. Toothless groans a bit and gestures to his back.

"Oh no you don't! Toothless is in no condition to fly. I'll go find their baby." Astrid told her husband.

It took some arguing, but eventually Astrid convinced Hiccup to stay behind. To do this, Astrid had to agree to take all the riders and half the Berk fleet with her.

Since this was a rescue mission, Fawn and Draco were allowed to come along on the lead ship.

After about a week of searching, Astrid comes back with a torn sail. The claw marks were obviously that of a Night Fury's. The sail was adorned with a Skrill motif.

"Berserkers!" Snotlout growled, "I'll slit their throats for this!"

The fleet changed course for the Berserker home island. The plan was to create a distraction with the fleet, while the riders searched the arena for the hatchling. The fleet beached itself on Berserker island at midday.

"Charge!" Dagur yelled as his troops went after the Hooligans.

"Stay here! This isn't a fight you should be a part of!" Snotlout shouts back to the kids as the Hooligans stormed the beachhead. The fighting ensued for about 30 minutes and the riders hadn't come back yet. Then a strange voice came to Fawn's ears. She could hear the hatchling's cries for help.

"I have to get to her." Fawn thought as she jumped off the ship, oblivious to her brother's protests. Fawn crawled through a thicket that would be too small for any normal Viking, but fit her just fine. She crawled all the way into the village, then stood up, and looked around. The village was empty, as everyone was either inside or fighting. Fawn heard the cry for help again, and followed it to the chief's house.

Fawn entered Dagur's house and what she saw disgusted her. There were dragon trophys all over the walls, Dragon skins all over the floor, and crouched in a small cage in the corner of the room, a very scared baby Night Fury.

"It's ok. I've got you now." Fawn assured the baby Night Fury as she opened the cage and picked her up in her arms.

Fawn ran out of the nightmare house and ran as fast as she could to the boats, so she could save her Night Fury. However, she made a fatal mistake. Instead of using the thicket to get back to the boats, she ran straight through the Berserkers' lines. She was picked up by none other than Dagur himself.

"Ooh, looky what we have here." Dagur laughed maniacally, "The Night Fury's and the chief's daughter, all rapped up in a neat little bow. Looks like Snoggletog came just a little late this year."

"Fawn!" Astrid screamed in panic.

Dagur held up a knife to Fawn's neck, "If any of you try to get her, I'll cu..."

He couldn't say anymore, because at that moment, a bolt hit him straight between the eyes, killing him instantly. Fawn dropped to the ground and immediately ran with the baby Night Fury straight into her mother's arms.

Snotlout put his crossbow down, "Not a bad shot if I do say so myself." Snotlout said smugly. For once, no one could disagree.

The Berserkers looked at their leader, dumbfounded. They just watched as the Hooligans picked up their dead, boarded the boats, and sailed away.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Astrid asked her daughter, who was still admiring her baby Night Fury.

"hmm. I'll name her Windbreaker." Fawn replied confidently. The baby Night Fury gave a gummy smile in response to her new name. Both mother and daughter laughed as they sailed home to celebrate a late Snoggletog.

**Present Day:**

"Wow." I reply, still a little dazed at the story.

"Yea. After that, I started to train in fighting and training Windbreaker. I'm still not that great at fighting, I'm much better at medicine, but Windbreaker's training went exceedingly well." She replies.

I wonder at the part of the story when she says she could understand Windbreaker's cries for help. Maybe she has the gift, but it's not worth the risk finding out. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when she speaks again.

"So what about you?" she asks, "How did you start training dragons?"

"Now that is a long story." I shoot back. We both look outside to see the rain still pouring.

"We got time." she retorts.

I sigh in defeat, "Well, it all started when I was 8..."

**AAANNND that's it! Sorry about the other cliffie, but I need at least a full chapter or two to tell Colin's story. Whooo! I'm on a roll. I just can't stop writing!**

**So, tell me what you thought of Windbreaker and Fawn's first meeting, and what do you want to see out of Colin and Hot Shot's first meeting? R&amp;R!**


	5. Origins part 1

**One of my friends pointed this out to me, but I'm only going to say it once.**

**Once and for all, I do not own HTTYD or any of it's original characters. Only Colin, the gang, their respective dragons, and any other outside characters I introduce belong to me.**

**Oceanside, CA July 2005:**

I woke up in my apartment in Oceanside at 9:00 to the sound of artillery fire and the distinct smell of alcohol. I slowly get up out of my bed and go through my morning routine. After I shower and get some cloths on, I get my hiking gear and sneak downstairs.

I slowly make my way past my adoptive father, who is still nursing his hangover, and walk out the door.

I never knew who my real parents were. I lived in an orphanage until 2 years ago when a couple decided to adopt me. Technically my last name was changed to Olesinski, but I prefer to keep my original last name, Davies. These parents were nice for a while. Unfortunately, they got into a huge fight and divorced. I got stuck with my hopelessly alcoholic dad, Bob Olesinski. He never pays any attention to me, and when he does, it's not in a good way.

I live in Oceanside, California, walking distance from Camp Pendleton Marine Corp. Base. I walk down the stairs of my apartment building, and walk towards the trails. Technically, it's illegal to go hiking inside the base, but I've been doing it for so long that I know all the safe trails from the not so safe ones.

I get to the trail head. In front of me is the fence that borders the base from the rest of the world. I wait patiently for around 10 minutes. Finally, I see Peter coming up the hill.

Peter is a year younger than me, but we're the best of friends. In school we're known as the brothers because we have similar looks and are nearly inseparable. Peter is the more outgoing, social one of the duo. I'm social as well but I'm also the imaginative one and can take introvert ism to the max.

"10 minutes. You're getting slow." I tell him as he gets within earshot.

"Don't say it Colin. We both know you're the better hiker by far." Peter says breathlessly.

He is wearing blue jeans with a Denver Broncos jersey (I'm not nearly as much of a football fan as he is) and has his red camelback hiking backpack. I'm wearing dark green cargo pants and a red t-shirt, with my blue High Sierras hiking backpack on.

"Come on. Let's get started." I tell him, and we both crawl under a hole in the fence and start walking.

We both know this particular trail like the back of our hands. The trail follows a small river valley up to the base of the mountains, then turns and heads around to the beach from which we walk back into town.

About 2 hours into the hike, we're still following the river when I see something interesting.

"Looks like something big made this trail." I said seeing the huge trail of fallen trees and broken shrubbery. I look down and see something shining beneath a leaf. I bend down and pick it up to inspect it. To my surprise, it looks like a lizard scale.

"What kind of lizard makes this big of a mess?" I mutter.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to find out." Peter replies with evident fear in his voice.

"Come on Peter! Let's find out what this thing is." I say enthusiastically, always ready to explore the unknown.

"No thanks! I'll see you back at the park." Peter says before turning and running for home.

"Well I guess its just me then." I mutter before turning an following the trail the creature had left.

About an hour later I feel I'm getting close. The trail is getting hotter. Literally the ground is too hot to touch and threatens to burn right through th bottoms of my shoes. Then I here a soft growling. I immediately stop. What was that? The growling comes again. I regain my bearings and slowly make my way down the trail towards the noise. What I see will change my life forever.

In a clearing, sleeping at the end of the trail is a huge, red DRAGON! I blink a few times and look again. The dragon is still there. After about 5 minutes of convincing myself that I'm not crazy and this dragon is actually there, I slowly inch towards it, careful not to wake the sleeping giant.

As I get closer, the atmosphere around me seems to get hotter and hotter. I get right up next to the dragon and hover my hand a few inches from its skin. As I suspected, the dragon is emanating an immense amount of heat from its body. I get around the front of the dragon to get a better look at its face. It seems to have a long snout and huge, curved horns.

My heart sinks rock bottom as I step on a twig, which loudly breaks. Shear terror grips me as I see the dragon's eyes open.I can only watch as the dragon sees me and quickly gets up.

I see a blinding light as the fire blast hits me head on, then blackness.

**Oooh! What's going to happen next. Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! please Rate and Review!**

**I have plans for the rest of the week. I expect to put up my next chapter some time over the weekend.**


	6. Origins part 2

**Oceanside, CA**

**September 2005**

Finally I'm leaving my last required visit to the psychiatrist. It's been over a month since the incident.

I passed out after getting hit with that fireblast. Apparently I was found by a bunch of soldiers on patrol and was taken immediately to the Base's hospital.

When I finally woke up a week later, I was greeted by a pain worse than excruciating, despite the steady stream of Morphine. I thought I was dying by the pain I felt.

Miraculously, my burns started to heal. The doctors wouldn't tell me much after that. Apperently, the doctors hadn't expected me to live. Needless to say, they quickly took me off the Morphine supplement which gave me much more pain long term, but at least I never grew reliant on the drug. I was kept in an isolation ward for the duration of my healing, I expect because they feared infection. Of course, it could also be for other reasons.

I know my healing was a miracle because of how little the doctors told me. What one doctor muttered confirmed my belief.

"...fourth degree burns. I've never seen anyone recover from fourth degree burns. Why is he not dead? He should be dead." I certainly felt like I was dying.

Once I was healed enough to speak without much pain, a suited man with a pair of sunglasses came in.

"The official story of your accident is that you were tampering with unexploded munitions. You will stick to that story and say nothing of what you saw." he then turned and walked out of the room without waiting for a response. I did see his badge, though, as he turned to walk out. It was a Secret Service badge. I often wonder now what the Secret Service has to do with the dragons. In fact, if dragons do exist, why don't people know about it? Why would the government want to keep this quiet?

There was one more thing interesting about my accident. I distinctly remember an underground place that I was taken before I was admitted to the hospital. This underground place was huge and seemed to have a forest in it. Why would such a place exist?

After I was healed enough to leave, I was ordered to see a psychiatrist a minimum of four times for PTSD treatment. Of course I couldn't escape the fine for breaking into government property. When I came home, my "father" was waiting with his "punishment".

What confuses me is the scar that was left on my right palm. The scar is in the perfect shape of a dragon. I have no idea what dragon it is, but I know it is one of them. I still don't think the scar is in any way an "accident".

School starts next week, and I don't mind the attention I'll get for my scar. I want to see the trail again, before school starts, prove what I saw. I grab my cloths and whatever I can find since my gear was roasted in the fireblast, then walk out the door.

I head up to the trail and crawl under the fence, not waiting on anyone else this time. I return to the clearing. The dragon is no longer there, but I can see charred ground everywhere, I know I'm in the right place.

I continue to search the clearing and what I see startles me. It looks as if after my accident, the dragon had to defend against more people. I could see blast patterns in the trees, and spent shell casings everywhere. Man, what happened here?

I continue to search until I see tire tracks leading away from the clearing. The tire tracks lead far into the woods toward the mountains. Judging by the positioning of the tire tracks I guess that a column of vehicles left the scene. I take one look back to the clearing and follow the tracks.

I follow the tracks for miles. By the time I get to where they lead, the sun is already setting. Whatever, my "father" can go drink his ass off all night for all I care. I shake my head at the thought and turn back towards the mountain.

Set into the cliff in the mountainside there is.. something I didn't expect. A road, I expect leading from the main base compound. Led into a tunnel in the cliffs leading it deep into the mountain. A security checkpoint guards the entrence to the mountain. Inside the checkpoint are two guards doing nothing in particular. Patrolling the grounds around the checkpoint are three armed guards.

The closest one I can see is holding an Assault Rifle and modern military combat armor. I can see the words Secret Service imprinted on the back of the armor.

What is so secret or dangerous that the Secret Service has to bury it half a mile below the surface? I quickly rack my brain for everything I know about the Secret Service, my obsession with politics useful for a change. The Secret Service has two main jobs: safeguarding the American Treasury Department and everything having to do with American currency, and protecting the executive leaders of the United States including the President, Vice President, and the entire Presidential Cabinet. So either this is a Treasury Department storehouse which is unlikely for all the money that probably went into this facility, or a government facility for the United States executive leaders. But why here of all places? If the US was attacked by a foreign power Pendleton would be pretty high on the list of primary military targets. It's also on the coast, which would not be ideal for a wartime bunker.

This must be something different. But how do I get inside? This is a top secret facility for the US government, and I'm an 8 year old with little knowledge of what I'll face in there.

After a long time of thinking, I decide to use a plan that will let me put my greatest asset in play, my age.

I take a deep breath, and walk out.

"Freeze!" the closest guard yells as he sees me, pointing his rifle at me out of sheer reflex. I immediately begin to tear up and put on my best scared face.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy?!" I cry. I am just a little older than I should have been for such a stunt, but it still works on the soldiers.

"I'm sorry. It's ok. Where is your mommy?" the soldier asks nicely, now concerned for this little boy who found this place accidentally.

"I don't know." I sobbed, still "traumatized" about being in a strange place with strange people.

"Ok. We'll help you find your mommy." the soldier said reassuringly.

20 minutes later, I'm in a waiting room outside the main office deep inside the mountain, waiting for the officers on the other side of the door to find my parents in the duty rosters for the base. When I had entered the base, I immediately recognized it as the place I was taken directly after that run in with the dragon.

Now I decide to put phase two of my plan into action.

"Can I go potty?" I ask in my sobby voice.

"Sure." one of the agents says. He then turns to another agent, "Barnes, can you take the kid to the bathroom?" The other agent gets up an escorts me to the men's room.

"Ok kid. Head in and do your business." Barnes says politely to me.

I walk into the bathroom and immediately search for another way out. Lucky for me, there is another door on the other side of the bathroom. I give a sigh of relief at my luck, and Barnes' mistake. I run past the people who are getting ready for bed, who simply look at me with bewildered expressions, and run out the other door.

I see I'm in a corridor much like the one on the other side of the bathroom. I look around and see a sign that says, "Main Training Area" then an arrow. I follow the arrows leading to the training area and eventually hit a room with a huge, armored door. There is a button next to the door. The button says, "Authorized Personnel Only". I'd seen enough of those in my life to know it was a nice way of saying "Keep Out". I run up to the button and press it.

Alarms start blaring as the door slowly opens. Well if they didn't know I was gone before, they do now. The door opens up and I'm treated with a blinding light as my eyes adjust to the bright light. Once they do, I'm greeted with a spectacular sight.

I am in a humongous area. I mean at least a cave a mile high and several miles long and wide. It must have taken years to build this. The cave is filled with forests and jungle that you wouldn't expect to find underground. I admire the scenery around me for a few minutes before I hear a voice over a PA system.

"Alert, intruder in the main enclosure. I repeat, intruder in the main enclosure." I immediately turn and run into the forest as fast as I can. I sprint through the forest away from the entrance. As I run I begin to notice things out of the corner of my eye. I see what appear to be small dragons watching me from the trees. I would've stopped and studied them if I had the time, but I have to remember that I'm running from the Secret Service.

I run for what feels like hours before I find a clearing in the forest. The clearing is grassy with a large rock formation in the middle. Upon further examination I realize there is a cave hidden in the formation. Without a second thought I jump into the cave. I immediately regret it.

In front of me, is a dragon. Sleek, black as night, huge, and incredibly terrifying. I recognize it as the dragon depicted on my scar. In response to my unannounced arrival, the dragon snarls and takes up an attack stance. I reach for my folding knife on my belt, like that would do much good anyways.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

I step back a few steps in horror. Did that dragon just talk? I think about it some more and realize something. I heard the growls and grunts from the dragon. For some reason they just sorted themselves out in my head and became words. I look at my scar for a second. What's happening to me? I can understand this dragon?

"Who are you?" I ask softly.

**Ok, that's as far as I go. There will be a hell of a lot more to this story in the upcoming prequel. Next chapter, we come back to Dragon Island. Then, things will get interesting. I don't know how long it will be (I definitely have a plan though). I promise the next chapter will be out soon. I've already started writing the first draft.**

**Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I can write better, or even just plot suggestions. I've already incorporated a few suggestions into the story. It's never too late for me to get your opinion. Goodbye my readers!**


	7. An unimpressed brother

**dragon Island**

**Present Day (for the Vikings that is)**

I'm just about to continue my story when I look over and see Fawn sleeping soundly next to me. I'm annoyed at the fact that she would fall asleep during my story, and mad at myself that I didn't even notice. My anger dissipates into contentment, however, when I see her calm, sleeping face. She's so quiet, so serene. I allow myself a small smile at the beautiful teen beside me, just enjoying the perfect silence of this moment.

I slowly move a few strands of hair from over her face and her eyes flicker open.

"You missed my story." I tell her in mock dissapointment.

"Well, that just shows how good you are at telling stories. What time is it?" she asks.

I look out the cave entrence to see the sun rising over the island.

"It's already morning. The others are probably waiting for us, if they haven't left already." I reply.

"Let them wait a little longer." Fawn states.

I laugh at her comment and help her up. We both dous the fire, or what's left of it, and walk out of the cave. We have no trouble getting to the East side of the island. I don't tell her it's because the dragons are out fishing. We exit the forest onto the beach to see everyone still there, on their dragons.

As we step into view of the other riders, I'm explaining to Fawn how my riding helmet works. Marne notices and doesn't hesitate to attempt an insult.

"Ooh love on the beach!" he teases.

"She can do better." Magnus agrees.

"Guys enough, let's just get home. I'm tired." Hildegard whines, having had enough of the twins for one day.

"We were just about to set out looking for you two. What took you so long?" Draco asks, glaring at me in particular.

Fawn and I both look at each other and have a little silent moment of understanding. I turn to Draco and tell him what happened.

"We got stuck in a cave during the storm and lost track of time." I told him.

He glares at me a little longer, then turns back to preparing Cloudjumper's saddle for flight.

"Sorry I wasn't there to protect you babe." Scumlout said to Fawn in as manly a voice as he could muster, flexing his muscles the whole time.

"It's ok Scumlout, If I need a man to help me..." Scumlout continues to flex, "...I'll bring Hildegard with me." she finishes, making Scumlout wince.

At that moment, two Night Furys burst from the caves, tackling their owners.

"I was just about to come find you." Hot Shot rumbles in relief.

"Nah, you know me. I can handle anything this island throws at me." I say in my usual cocky voice.

"Yea yea. Well, will the estimed dragon whisperer allow me to ferry him back to Berk? Or will he fly there himself?" Hot Shot asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright let's go." I say in annoyance, mounting Hot Shot's saddle and performing final checks.

"Ok, let's head back." Draco orders before everyone shoots into the skies for Berk.

A few minutes into the flight, Hot Shot and I had flown way ahead of the rest of the pack.

"Do you think we should look for that golden dragon?" Hot Shot cuts into the silence.

"I don't know." I admitt. I hadn't thought much of the golden dragon in a couple of days. Of course, when you're sent back in time to another land that you have to learn about in a short time span, things like that get pushed to a later time. I guess now is that time.

"We should probably find him so we can get back to our own time. We don't belong here." Hot Shot suggests.

"I've got a better plan. The golden dragon brought us to Berk for a reason right? I figure if we stay on Berk for a while, we'll find out why we're here soon enough." I decide, "Plus, it's easier than looking for a needle in a Nadder's nest." I add.

"You're probably right, but we can't stay here forever." Hot Shot states.

I nod silent agreement as we shoot off towards the island of Berk.

We land in the dragon training academy in the late afternoon. After five minutes of waiting, the rest of the riders land. Everyone starts to unpack and talk about what they'll be doing later. I'm off to the side, undoing some of the straps on Hot Shot's saddle.

As I prepare to walk out of the academy towards the inn, Fawn comes up to me.

"We're planning on having dinner in the great hall. Care to join us?" she asks me. I can tell she is nervous. I think it over for a second and decide I have nothing better to do.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I reply with a smile.

"Great!" Fawn smiles back, letting herself relax a bit.

We walk to the great hall together with our dragons following close behind us. I listen back occasionally to hear what the dragons are saying. We talk about random stuff, like weapons, food, and even future dragon expeditions.

We make it up to the hall. I look up at the huge, imposing building. The front wall is all wood, but the rest of the hall is set into the cliff face. I wonder how long it took these primitive people to build it. I can imagine it took years for them.

We enter the hall. We are met with a dim light coming from the many fireplaces in the huge hall. We sit at a wooden table that reminds me of school benches. On one side of the table is Hildegard, Marne, and Magnus. On my side, I sit next to Fawn with Scumlout to her right. A bit of an awkward seating arrangement. Draco, mysteriously, is not there.

We talk about random stuff for awhile while we eat our chicken legs. Hildegard talks about adding new stuff to the book of dragons, whatever that is. Marne and Magnus are plotting new and destructive schemes, and Scumlout is hitting on Fawn while Fawn is using all of her attention in getting him to stop. I just sit and dream of my home back on base...

Eventually, I notice that everyone has stopped talking and are looking at me.

"What?" I ask, a little worried I said something weird.

"Why are you so quiet?" Magnus asks.

"Oh, that. I guess I'm just thinking of home." I sigh.

"What's it like?" Fawn asks.

"What?" I ask again.

"Your home?" she presses on.

"Oh, well for starters, it is way warmer than here." I begin.

Seeing that I have their complete attention, I decide to make it like a story.

"I come from a place far away, hundreds of miles to the South and West. My home is on the West coast of a huge continent across the ocean called Northern America." I continue to tell them stories of where I'm from. I tell them about the United States, I tell them about our technology and our culture, our food, and our entertainment. I tell them everything, conveniently leaving out the small detail that it won't exist for hundreds of years. I also manage to fit in an explanation of the American military ranking system. I finally get across what a Colonel is and just how prestigious a rank it is. Needless to say, the gang was impressed.

I finish my lengthy description of my home late into the night. We all say goodnight and leave the great hall. Hot Shot had left the hall hours ago to turn in, so I walked home on my own. I calmly make my way towards the inn. I'm walking down a small alley between two houses to get to the inn, when suddenly I hear a small footstep behind me.

On instinct I turn around, drawing my pistol, and point my gun at him. I immediately see the person step back from the weapon, but then I see who the mysterious man is.

"Oh, Draco. You missed a great conversation back in the hall." I say, holstering my gun, relieved it's just him.

"Save it." he spat, "You may have the rest of them fooled, but you're not getting past me."

Not this again, "Look, I've done nothing to deserve your suspicion. I am simply trying to live a good life. If you can find proof that I have malicious intent (which you won't cause there is none). Than by all means drag me in and throw me in the prison. But stop wasting my time with these empty threats." I tell him before turning to head back to the inn, thinking the matter closed. It wasn't.

"I see the way you look at her." Draco shouts after me, making me tense up an look back at him. "She will never be your slave." That hit a nerve.

"Slave?" I growl, utterly insulted. "How dare you think I want her as a slave! Where I come from, slavery is considered a crime against humanity and punishable by life in prison, at the least! So don't you dare question my feelings towards her and do not ever try to speak on her behalf. I am not Scumlout. If she says no, I'll back off. So far, however, she hasn't, so your threats mean nothing to me."

"I'll find something to get you off this island." Draco threatens.

I force myself to calm down, "Did I wrong you in another life to make you hate me this much?" I ask.

Draco says nothing, but turns around and walks away. So this is the chief to be. He has a lot to learn. I turn toward the inn and follow the promise of a soft bed to spend the night.

I walk back to the inn. Hot Shot is waiting for me at the door.

"Hey! How do your little confab go?" he asks me.

"Good." I say in a low voice before attempting to get past him into the inn. He stops me.

"What happened ?" he asks. Sensing my distress. I know it's pointless to argue with him.

"Draco stopped me on the way here and threatened me." I admitted.

"Again?! I should maim that ignorant brat and his kiss up of a dragon!" Hot Shot swore.

"Don't worry. He's the least of our problems. We still have to figure out why we were sent here. We'll start tomorrow." I assure him.

"How?" he asks, surprised at my sudden urgency.

"We'll ask around, get what knowledge we can about Berk. We have to come off as simply curious though, or Draco is going to think we're spying." I tell him.

"We kind of are." Hot Shot shoots back at me.

"You know what I mean. We'll start tomorrow. I also want to find a melee weapon to use. If we are going to be stuck here for a while, I can't rely on my pistol. Those two cases of ammunition are all we have and while we're here, we can't make any more. Good night." I say before walking past him towards the door of the inn.

"That's a good idea. Good night." he replied before walking towards the dragon stables around back.

After a day like this, I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep.

**Ok that's it! Next chapter Colin gets a weapon. I've finally found a good reason to truly introduce older Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. Hiccstrid shippers rejoice!**

**What kind of early medieval weapon do you want Colin to use? Give me your answers in your reviews.**


	8. Ulfberht

**Berk**

**Colin's POV**

"This'll never get old, will it?" Hot Shot asks me as we cruise at 10,000 feet.

"No it will not." I reply happily as we start to lazily drift towards Berk. The small island is very beautiful from the crisp, morning air. The village centered around the island's tallest Crag which has the Great hall dug into it. The village looks alive as hundreds of humans and dragons go about their daily routines.

Humans and dragons.

A small tear escapes my eye as I'm reminded of my home. The same life and commradery between humans and dragons exists in the twenty first century as today. I remember the backbreaking work the 501st was put through to introduce dragon kind to modern society. The work was hard and many times dangerous, but every time I looked around and saw a human riding a dragon to work, or a dragon helping a construction team build a house, I felt deep within my heart that it was completely worth it. I felt I had fulfilled my obligation to human and dragon kind as the last dragon whisperer.

Then came the wars. I never for a second doubted what I was fighting for, the unification of humans and dragons not just in the US, but around the world. I went into battle ready to die for my ideals, but when I saw other dragons and their riders slaughtered in battle, it made me wonder if maybe I had failed in my mission.

I saw the absolute worst of humankind in those years, enough atrocities to break most 17 year olds, but I also saw it at its best. I saw the lowliest 19 year old infantryman run out of ammunition and fight with his bare hands to defend a dying Nadder. I saw a lone Nightmare face down a battalion of Main Battle Tanks to protect a retreating MASH* unit. I saw what gave me the conviction to win those wars, humans and dragons fighting and dying together, for each other, on the field of battle.

I smile a bit at those memories. Of course I didn't do it alone. Like Draco, I had a team to back me up. My own dragon riders, behind me, with a whole division behind them. They're the reason that I have to find a way back.

Hot Shot and I land in the middle of the main village square and begin to walk up towards the chief's house. I figure if I'm going to learn more about this island, I would start with the highest authority.

I slowly walk up to the big house on the hill. I walk up the steps and stop at the front door. I take a deep breath and give it three quick raps. I hold my breath, hoping its not Draco who opens the door.

Luckily, it's not Draco who opens the door, but a tall, blonde women who looks to be close to the chief in age.

"Hello, I'm Colin. I was hoping to speak to the chief."

"the chief is a busy man, but feel free to come in. Maybe he has a few extra minutes." the woman replys.

She beckons me inside the house and motions to a chair near the center of the first floor. As I sit down, chief Hiccup walks out of the back room muttering to himself. He entirely fails to notice me as he addresses the woman.

"Are you leaving?" he asks her.

"Yea. It's my turn to help the fisherman." she replys cooly.

"Ok, see you tonight." Hiccup says before giving the woman a kiss goodbye. If he had known I'm sitting right there, he probably wouldn't have made it such a long kiss.

"Ahem." I cough in order to get Hiccup's attention. Hiccup breaks out of the kiss, notices me standing there, and reddens a little in embarrassment.

"bye." he tells the woman. The woman turns around and begins to walk towards the door.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I shout after her just as she makes it to the door.

"Astrid Haddock!" she shouts back without stopping.

Now I get it. That's Draco and Fawn's mother. I'll have to talk to her at some point. She probably knows a lot about what goes on in this island.

"Now what can I do for you?" the old man asks as he sits down.

"I'd like to know more about Berk." I state.

"Well this island has quite a bit of history. How much would you like to know?" he asks.

"Just give me a quick summary." I reply.

At that point he tells the story of Berk. The first Vikings to settle here, the dragon wars, and his hand in ending them, all the way up till recent history. I was amazed at the similarities between his tale and mine, I feel that I can relate to him in many ways, but none of the information he gave me is useful to my situation. I thank him for his time, and walk outside.

As I walk out, I'm greeted by a large Night Fury. This Night Fury seems quite old. Of course Night Furys can live close to 300 years. This one looks fifty at the most.

"Hello, I'm Toothless." the Night Fury says to me.

"So you're the chief's companion." I confirm.

"Yes." he simply replies.

"Hello." Hot Shot says nervously.

"what's wrong?" Toothless asks.

"I've just never met any Night Furys before coming here. I don't know how to behave." Hot Shot replys.

"You're doing great so far." Toothless says, quite amused, "If you have any questions, go ahead and come to me, dragon whisperer."

"I will take you up on that thank you." I finish as Hot Shot and I start down the hill.

"Well that was useless." Hot Shot sighs in defeat.

"Could have been worse." I reply, "Let's just focus on a weapon."

Hot Shot and I walk into the forge to find a rather thick man in his thirties hammering away at a sword on an anvil. I patiently wait for him to finish his work. After a few minutes, he looks at the blade, satisfied, then dips it in the cooling trough. He puts the finished blade down to finish later and turns to look at me.

"Hello, I'm Agnar. I work the forge." the man says in a light Scottish lilt.

"I'm looking for a new weapon." I tell him.

"Well what do you need?" he asks merrily.

"I'm looking for something light, fast, and strong. Preferably a one handed weapon." I inform the man.

"Ah, you're looking for a broadsword then." he replies while going to the rack where he kept his finished swords. I try many of his swords and they are all too big and too heavy. One at a time, I just can't find the right one. Half an hour later, I'm still trying.

"This one is too heavy." I say giving the sword back.

"This is the lightest one we have. If a sword were to be made any lighter, the iron would be too weak." he replies with a sigh.

"I'll just have to live with what I've got." I state, turning to walk out.

"Wait. I've heard rumors of a strange man living with the Meathead tribe. They say he creates swords with an incredibly light metal that's much stronger than iron. He gets his metal from the Meathead iron mines and does something to it. If you want that kind of sword, he's the person to go to. Be warned, though, he demands a pretty price for his swords." Agnar says to me. I then walk out.

I know where the Meatheads live. I overheard the fisherman talking about the island earlier. The island is SouthWest of here and by the sound of it, are friendly to dragons. I walk over to Hot Shot and tell him what's going on.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he says enthusiastically. In all honesty, I'm not happy about skipping dragon training, but this is worth it. We mount up and take off for Meathead island. After about an hour of aimless flying, we see something in the distance.

"Land!" Hot Shot roars. I can see it now too. An island much bigger than Berk houses the Meathead tribe. The island is mostly wilderness with a small village on the Eastern side of the island.

We pull in and land in the town square. We get a few glances from people, but we largely go unnoticed. I guess this village gets more visitors than Berk does. I begin to tour the village looking for the forge. I find the forge before too long. This village is smaller than it looks from the air, it's just denser than Berk with more buildings crammed into a small space. I walk into the forge.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I shout into the forge. All of a sudden, out of the back room comes a young man a few years younger than me.

"If you're looking for him he's out." the boy says. He's obviously the apprentice. I assume he's talking about the master.

"Where would I find him?" I ask.

"He goes out for hikes using the back trail behind the forge." the boy replies. Without another word, I leave the forge and head down the trail, Hot Shot following close behind.

I start to get bored as we continue walking. We've been walking in this forest for over an hour. We have ran into a couple of dragons but thanks to my scar, they didn't give us any trouble. This forest is dense too! I can't believe a wise master smith would come out here.

I'm just about to give up when without warning, I step into a bright clearing. After my eyes adjust to the light, I'm greeted with a horrible sight.

An old man, likely in his 60s, is squaring off with a light Orange Gronckle. The Gronckle is roaring back as the two fight. The man is using a beautiful broadsword that looks absolutely deadly.

I run in between them before they can clash again. They both hesitate, startled at my unexcpected intrusion.

"What is going on here?" I shout.

"This beast just attacked me!" the old man whines.

"This human was trespassing on my property." the Gronckle roars back.

"Ok. both of you will stop right now and we can talk this out." I command.

After 10 minutes of talking, this is going nowhere. Both of them haven't changed their stories and consider the other at fault. I'm just about to try again when Hot Shot tenses.

"There's someone watching us." Hot Shot says in a panic. At that moment, around a dozen Vikings emerge from the bush.

"Give up your valuables and dragons." the Vikings threaten.

"Their hides will be great trades."

"Are you two going to stand there or defend yourselves?" I shout at them as I pull out my Beretta M9 and check the magazine. I load a full magazine of ICERs and take a defensive stance. hot Shot takes up a similar stance protecting my 6 o'clock in a practiced stance that has been proven countless times in combat.

The old man and the Gronckle take a nervous glance at each other and take up defensive stances. The burglars immediately charge us. I raise my Beretta and shoot the closest Viking. The burglar freezes up and falls on his face thanks to the dendrotoxin. The Vikings around him hesitate, terrified of this new and unknown weapon, but a quick order from the ringleader has them charging again.

The old man is surprisingly good with his sword. In the time it took me to freeze that first Viking, he had cut down three. He and the Gronckle fought well, their fighting styles complementing each other perfectly. I could see the man charge in and stab one of the vikings. The burglar next to his friend raised his mace over the old man before he was promptly blown away by a lava blast. Another Viking comes at the old man with a sword. The old man, faster than he looks, side steps the thief and swipes his throat in a clean cut, killing him instantly. With my help, we had killed or frozen eleven of the robbers. The last two flee for their lives, obviously having drastically underestimated this old man and this teenager.

"You two fight well together." I tell both of them as they catch their breath.

"Yes... I suppose we do." the man breaths.

"Gronckle, would you like to fight alongside him again." I turn to the Gronckle.

"Yes. I quite like his fighting style." the Gronckle admitted. I turn back to the old man,

"would you like to train this Gronckle?"

"What, like what all the kids are doing these days?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Ok. I could use some extra help around the forge." he admits.

"Wait here." I tell him. I run to Hot Shot's saddlebag and pull out a wad of dragon nip. Fawn gave it to me earlier and showed me how it works. I take the wad back to the man,

"Here, rub this on his nose." I inform the man. The man does what I say. The Gronckle is instantly putty in his hands. I don't particularly like dragon nip because dragons affected by it lose their ability to speak. Needless to say, the Gronckle was trained rather quickly.

"Thank you for helping me train Ironhide." the man thanks me as we walk back to his forge.

"No problem. What's your name?" I ask the man As we step into his forge. The man walks to a sword hanging on the wall.

"My name is not important, but here. To show my thanks, this is my finest steel sword. These swords are usually reserved for chieftens, but you have shown your skill. I can make an exception." I'm astonished.

"But that's your best sword. Let me pay you in some way." I try to tell him.

"No. I can make another sword. What you've given me is much more valuable." he says, glancing at Ironhide who had already lied down for a nap near the fire. I take the sword. It's incredibly light and perfect for my needs. The leather wrapped handle is amazingly comfortable and the blade is beautiful. I also see an inscription in the blade. It shows a series of symbols: +VLFBERH+T.

"What does this mean?" I ask him, gesturing to the inscription.

"You will know when the time is right." the man assures me. Normally, I would try to get it out of him, but I needed the blade, and I didn't want to press the man's generosity. So I take the sword and strap it onto my belt. The sword rests on my left side and feels incredibly comfortable and light. I turn to leave.

I walk out of the forge perplexed, but happy with the results. I now have a deadly Viking sword that I can use as a primary weapon while I'm here.

"Nice sword." Hot Shot says in awe as I approach.

"Yea. It's exactly what we need." I reply. I mount up and we take off for Berk. The sun is already setting so I know I've missed today's session. Like I really care. I'm just glad to go home and get a good night's rest. Wait, did I just call Berk home? I better remember where my real home is, and the responsibilities I have there. I have to stay focused on the mission, and avoid becoming too attached to this time. Lately however, that's becoming harder and harder...

**Fleet capital ship, 50 miles NorthEast of Berk**

**No one's POV**

A hooded man in a dark uniform sits in a plush chair in his study, sipping Jasmine Tea and watching an old western flick on the television screen. Suddenly, a man in a similar uniform walks into the room and salutes.

"Sir, we're ready. The trap is set for the chief." the soldier informs the man.

The hooded man puts down his tea and pauses the movie, "And what of the good colonel?" he asks in a deep baritone voice. The now visibly shaken man steps back once, but answers all the same.

"Valkyrie is unaccounted for. He left the island and we lost surveillance."

"Good."

"Good?" "He cannot interfere. There is nothing in our way of capturing both." the man replies.

"What shall I send?" the officer asks.

"Send a squadron of our best aces to bring him in, alive." the hooded man continues,

"By this time tomorrow, the dragon whisperers will cease to exist."

**Ok! Now the plot is gonna get thick. Battles will be won, friends lost, and the truth will be revealed.**

**First off, I'd like to give credit to platinum guitar solo for giving me the idea to use the Ulfberht sword as Colin's sword.**

***MASH, mobile army surgical hospital. Basically a wartime treatment center for troops injured in battle.**

**Read up on your aerial combat terms, because I'm going to GEEK OUT on the next chapter. Just warning ya.**


	9. The Chief's Gone!

**SouthWest of Berk**

**Colin's POV**

Hot Shot and I continue to fly lazily towards Berk. I think we're going about 700 kph, so we'll be back in around thirty minutes. I daydream to myself about how Berk's riders are going to react to my new sword. I smile when I think of beating Draco with it in a sparring match.

We fly in silence for a few minutes when Hot Shot perks his ears.

"I hear something." he whispers to me worriedly. I listen closely. I can hear it now! It doesn't sound like any dragon. It sounds more like... OH NO!

As I realize what's happening, two Soviet Mig 29s pull up behind us and match our speed. What are they doing in this time?! I immediately raise my right hand and hit the multipurpose button on the side of my helmet. The HUD comes to life. The computers in my helmet immediately boot up and start tracking my yaw, altitude, and speed. The on board RADAR boots up and starts tracking everything around me, as well as a few dozen other sub routines. I can see the two fighters on my tail as well as about 10 more fighters closing in, ETA two minutes. Well shit. As the communications system comes to life, a voice with a heavy russian accent echoes in my helmet.

"American. Slow your speed to 400 kph and turn to bearing 270 by 330. We will escort you to carrier rally point." I hesitate a bit. As far as I know, the Russians are our allies. We've been on good terms since the Purity Wars.

"American! Obey our instructions or you will be fired upon!" well there goes the friendly fighters theory.

"American!" the Russian continues to scream.

I promptly sit up in my saddle, raise both fists, and flip off both planes. Alarms start to blare in my helmet as a warning appears on my HUD, "Alert! Missile Lock.". Well great. I hunch down in the saddle and whisper to Hot Shot,

"Fly fast and shoot straight." He immediately understands we're in a dog fight and gives me control.

We increase our speed and roll away to the right. The Alarm quickly goes away as we roll out of the Mig's lock. The Migs quickly turn and follow me into the roll. I quickly evaluate my options. I'm truly in the shit now. The Migs are modern fighters and can easily keep up with a Night Fury, but no fighter in the skies can compete with a Night Fury's agility. Hot Shot's fire power and impeccable aim come in handy too. Due to a Night Fury's ability to use echolocation, Night Fury scales have adapted to deflect sound waves. Surprisingly, they can also deflect radio waves as a result, giving the Night Fury a reliable stealth ability.

So those are my two options, fight, or hide. I take a glance at the Migs behind me. They are too close now, I'll never be able to get away. I'll smoke these bandits and hide before the rest come.

I pull out of my turn and execute a flawless reverse corkscrew. The enemy pilots, unable to follow with their bulky planes, give up and pull away, hoping to get another chance at me. Siezing the opportunity, I pull out at the top of my corkscrew and right myself. I'm now directly behind the leading Mig.

The pilot, seeing me on his ass, pulls over and dives away. BIG MISTAKE. One rule of aerial combat with dragons is that you never, EVER, try to dive away from a Night Fury. I smile as I follow the guy right into his dive. The signature whistling of a Night Fury's wings in a dive begins as we gain speed behind the mig. The Mig's pilot, realizing his trick hasn't worked, attempts to pull up from his dive.

"Now!" I scream. Half a second later, a bluish purple fireball blasts straight through the enemy plane's center fuselage. The engine ignites and the whole plane explodes in a huge, fantastic fireball. The pilot doesn't even get a chance to eject as he's caught in the explosion.

My celebration is short lived as the other plane lines up behind me. This pilot is smarter than the other and skips the missiles. I hear a whir as the plane's cannon opens fire. Hot Shot and I pull into a small corkscrew to avoid the shells wizzing past us. As we start to pull up into another arc, I pull the handles as hard as I can. Hot Shot and I pull upside down over the Mig.

Boom! Hot Shot's plasma blast rips through the Mig's left wing. As a result, the plane goes into an uncontrolled spin as it hurdles towards the ocean. I see a small dot pop out of the plummeting hunk of metal and a parachute deploy.

A quick glance at my RADAR shows that the other Migs are twenty seconds out of firing range. I've gotta act fast. Hot Shot and I speed over to the pilot and grab him in Hot Shot's claws. The man screams in terror and holds on for dear life as we speed back to Berk at full speed, being careful to stay low and out of RADAR range of the other bandits.

A few minutes later, we come back to Berk. The island is in chaos. Half the village is on fire while the other half is leveled. The island defenses are all crippled, and dead Vikings and dragons can be seen in the streets.

Before anything else, I go to the brig, which is surprisingly still standing, and drop the Russian pilot into a cell. I fly away, leaving the trapped pilot behind, who's still cursing after me in Russian.

I land in the town square and am greeted with a gruesome sight. Dead bodies linger around the square. The familiar stench of charcoal and burnt flesh meets my nostrils. Many of the people, who thankfully weren't injured, bag the dead warriors and triage the still living ones.

I stop Hildegard as she walks past me.

"What happened here?" I ask in a desperate tone.

"While you were gone we were attacked. No one knows who it was, but they killed everyone in their path. We riders did all we could, but there were too many of them. You should've seen the carnage. The invaders held no swords or shields, but large contraptions that breath fire and spit metal! We were no match for their technology. Many of our warriors were killed, Draco is injured, and Fawn is busy at the healer's hut treating the wounded with the elder." she replies in a scared tone.

"Any idea why they attacked?" I ask.

"They went straight for Chief Hiccup. He was the objective of this whole thing. They obviously wanted him alive. Astrid is devastated and won't talk to anyone." she replies.

She then runs back to her job of treating the wounded. So I was attacked by a squadron of Migs while at the same time, a modern amphibious invasion force attacks Berk and captures the chief. Now that I think about it, the Migs tried to take me alive first. Why would they need both of us alive?

I'm not sure what to do. I think about what I can do at this point. There's no fighting to be done and I have no real talent for medicine. I figure I probably know more about these people than anyone else here. I'll need to see if they managed to kill any of the invaders.

I walk up to Snotlout who is busy giving orders and putting out the fires. "Did you manage to kill any of the invaders?" I ask.

"Yea, they're being studied in the great hall." he replies without looking at me. I walk at a brisk pace to the great hall. I walk right up to the doors, ignoring the chaos around me, and storm in. I'm greeted by a single dead soldier on a table surrounded by elders and a few other Vikings.

"I think I can help figure out who attacked you." I announce.

"You're welcome to try, but we can't even begin to figure out this man's identity." one of the elders replies.

I walk up to the table and study the soldier. The soldier is around 6' 4" with a medium build. His face was probably very handsome before an axe was put into it. Well at least this means the gear is intact. I wonder what would have happened if the Viking that did this had hit the man's explosives on his belt. The man is wearing standard issue Soviet combat armor and Kevlar vest. His belt has his medikit, three grenades, extra magazines, and a stash of high explosives. Beside the man is an ak-47 with a small scope. I look at the man's shoulder expecting to see a Soviet flag and rank. To my surprise, the flag is a strange one with a crossed swords with a human on one side and a dragon on the other with a dark blue background.

Ok, so Soviet troops with outdated weapons and planes (at least by my time period's standards) from a communist country long since collapsed, have somehow come back to the early Middle ages and are attacking a Viking tribe. Why? There must be some other power driving these Soviets. The puzzle is coming together, but I need that centerpiece, the power that is causing it. I have to find that golden dragon. If he isn't involved he'll know who is.

"Ok. I can't tell you who this man works for, but I can tell you everything about his gear and his tactics." I state.

I continue to study the soldier and report my findings for hours. I reveal all I can without giving them clues about alternate timelines and time travel.

I start to see a pattern here and begin to speculate. The Russian who tried to bring me in said something about a carrier rally point. These Russians were amphibious assault troops. They must have a fleet out there somewhere. And a fleet is something that would be extremely hard to hide.

Soon, more Vikings begin to enter the great hall. I peek outside to see it is already almost morning. Jeez, I worked all through the night?

I stop one of the Vikings, "What's going on?"

"Draco is chief while Hiccup's gone, and he's called a meeting here in the hall." the burly Viking replies.

Once all the Vikings are in the hall, Draco appears at the doors. He is hunched over, holding a wound at his side, but alive all the same. The rest of the riders come in behind them. Hot Shot walks up next to me as we watch Draco come up and climb on top of the planning table. Everyone listens as he opens his mouth to speak.

"I know this is a rough time for all of you. I know that many of you have lost loved ones in this fight. And I know that many of you want revenge for this atrocity. Rest assured we will take the fight to this new enemy and get our chief back." a small cry rises from the remaining warriors, but Draco continues, "But for now, we will rebuild, restock our food and weapons, and bury our dead, human and dragon. We will make sure that the next time we fight these people, it will be on our terms, not theirs. We will avenge our warriors and get our chief back!"

The tribe lets out a war cry after that. I just stand next to the table, impressed at Draco's speech skills. Everyone in the room is hanging onto every word he says.

"So, with that settled, I need to eliminate any and all threats to the safety of this tribe. So as my first order to you."

He points at me,

"Arrest him."

**Rate and Review please. I'm absolutely loving how this is turning out! I have the rest of the story almost completely planned out.**

**If you have any suggestions though, I'd love to hear them. Or you can post how much you liked the chapter and/or the entire story so far (might help me get the next chapter done faster). *wink* farewell readers!**


	10. Imprisonment

"What?!" Fawn asks incredulously.

"You heard me, arrest him." Draco confirms.

The dragon riders just stand in place.

"No." Hildegard defiantly states, finally showing some backbone when it counts. The others stand behind her and refuse to move. I feel better that they've come to my aid.

"Your treason will be punished later. Now, will the rest of you cuff him?" Draco shouts. Many of the Vikings start to close in on me, raising their weapons.

"YOU IMPUTENT FOOL!" Hot Shot roars deafeningly as he pounces over everyone's heads onto Draco. Draco lets out a scream of pain as he falls to the ground. Hot Shot positions himself over Draco and begins to charge up a plasma blast...

"No!" I scream at Hot Shot. I'm already being arrested, best not make a bad situation worse. My dragon immediately cancels his shot and looks at me, waiting for another order.

He never gets one as the moment of hesitation is all the Vikings need to pounce on Hot Shot, muzzle him, and tie him down. Hot Shot fights the whole time, but his physical strength is no match of the dozen burly Vikings tying him down. Simultaneously, I'm grabbed and cuffed by a couple of Vikings.

"No!" Fawn screams. She tries to rush to my aid, but is stopped by the Vikings who weren't already handling me and Hot Shot. Windbreaker shows more self control and doesn't try to help, knowing she would be outmatched. The other riders look on in disbelief as their new friend is cuffed and brought before Draco.

"Throw him in the brig. His Night Fury can go in the arena." Draco hisses as he gets up, obviously not happy at Hot Shot's attempt to kill him.

I'm walked out of the hall and marched to the brig on the outskirts of town. They strip me of my weapons, remembering the Beretta this time. They then take me to the cell at the end of the hall and throw me in, literally, before closing the barred door behind them and walking away.

I get up and take in my surroundings. The cell is made completely of concrete, except for the metal bars. On one side is a stone slab for a bed, comfy. In the opposite corner is a big wooden bucket, obviously for my "duties". A single barred window in the back of the cell gives me an extremely limited view of the outside world.

Well, I'm stuck here for now, might as well make myself comfortable. I lay down on the uncomfortable stone slab and prepare for whatever sleep I can get before morning.

**Next morning**

**Colin's POV**

I wake with a start as a platter of food bangs onto the ground and is kicked into the cell through a slot in the bars. I look to the front of my cage and see none other than the one who put me here. Draco smiles a bit as I look at the food in disgust. It's regurgitated fish from a dragon's stomach.

"So. I finally have you where you deserve to be." he says, pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable outside my cell. Looks like he wants to have a heart to heart. Great.

"You and I both know I don't deserve to be in here." I retort, sitting down cross legged in front of him, the bars dividing us.

"And you and I both know you being here is no accident." he states, "Now how long have you been spying for them?"

"I'm not spying for anyone."

"Stop lying to me!" he shouts, making me jump a little. I quickly regain my bearings though, and begin trying to explain to him that I'm not the enemy.

"If you'll listen to me, I'll tell you everything I know about them." I try.

"Go on." he invites.

I tell him everything I know, start to finish. Where I come from, how I got here, and how I know so much about these people. I don't spare any information. I can see the looks of disbelief on his face, but I tell him the complete truth.

"...and they probably have a fleet out there guarding an island of sorts. Wherever they took your father." I finish.

"And you have no idea where this fleet or island may be?" he asks.

"No, I don't." I confirm.

"I don't believe you, but it doesn't matter. Your friend in the other cell, that you put him in, has told us exactly where their island is. We'll be going tomorrow." he replies as he begins to get up.

"We?" I question.

"Yes we. You must be of some value to them. Maybe we can trade hostages, you go back to your people, my father will come back to us."

"Haven't you heard anything I've said?!" I ask him, standing up as well, "These people have advanced technology and weaponry. The Hooligans are savages by comparison. There is nothing you can offer that they won't take then immediately destroy you. And if you lead your men into battle without even knowing what you're up against, you will be welcoming a slaughter. You cannot possibly succeed without my help."

I continue to try and make him see reason, "Set me free. I have power and influence in my land. I can bring help. I will bring all my forces to bear on this new enemy, but first you have to show a little faith in me."

"We will win this fight, WITHOUT your 'help'. I don't need a spy getting back to the enemy island and giving them all they need to know to beat us." he snarls as he turns away.

"You will lead them all to their deaths! Is that what you want?! Is that what you want?!" I plead to his back as he leaves. I can hear his voice fading away.

"Prepare the ships and men. We leave at dawn tomorrow."

And that's it. Draco has signed their death warrants. I sit against the back of my cell in defeat. I think about all those who will die, Hildegard, the twins, Scumlout, Fawn.

Yes, Fawn. I'll admit now that I've grown to love the woman over the past week and a half. What started as a mild fondness quickly grew into something much, much more. Her beauty, her experience, her intelligence and bravery. They all captivated me and made me want to learn more about her, they still make me want to learn more about her. I tried my best to hide it, to pretend it wasn't there. I mean, how could it ever work? The daughter of a Viking chief in the early middle ages, and an air force colonel from the technological renaissance? How do you get past that? I can't stay. I have a responsibility to my time period.

Back in the 21st century, I'm not just an ordinary colonel. Being a dragon whisperer means I have to speak on the dragons' behalf. I'm a public figure in my time, a tangible representation of the bond between humans and dragons in my time. If I were to disappear, so would that bond, and chaos would ensue.

And what about Fawn? She can't come with me. Someone from the middle ages thrown into the 21st century? That would make things a whole lot more difficult for me. She would have no knowledge of our culture, politics, and technology. Not to mention the fact that the automatic translation matrix would most likely be ineffective back in my time. In the end, I should just leave it alone and let Scumlout marry her.

I sigh in defeat. Staying here will kill my world, but leaving will kill me. I just don't know what to do. If only I could get out of this damn prison and find that golden dragon. I'll beat the info I need out of him if I have to.

But of course, there is the matter of finding him and getting home. I need to get back to work...

My god, is that me now? Just following orders and running to my superiors? I remember a time when I wouldn't hesitate to break the rules. In fact, that was how I got into dragon training in the first place. The whole time I've been here I've focused on everything I had lost in coming here. In my rush to get back I never realized what I'd gained. Freedom.

I promise myself right now, I'll never waste an opportunity like I had again. Because of this trip I've gained friends that I won't forget for a very long time. To hell with the rules! I've done so much for this world, so much for its people and it's welfare. I think, after all I've done, maybe nature owes me a little something in return!

I don't believe in miracles, but I believe in myself, I believe in Hot Shot, and I believe in the human race. After all I've seen in my lifetime, I can't afford to think otherwise.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by two grunts and the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. What was that? I hear footsteps as someone enters the prison. The same person who probably dropped the guards.

Someone's in here with me.

**Ok, I'm starting to hit the rising action. Shit's about to get real now!**

**Please review: who do you think the mystery prison infiltrator is?**


	11. A Call for Help

I immediately jump to my feet and look for a weapon. I look around, but the only thing in my cell I could use is the bucket in the corner. Sighing, I take up a defensive stance and await my visitor. With luck, this burglar isn't here for me.

I lower myself into my standard unarmed combat stance. The footsteps get louder, louder, louder.

I prepare to strike whoever is here. I never get the chance.

"Fawn?!" I ask in utter surprise as she walks up to the front of the cell and takes out a key. I simply stand there flabbergasted as she unlocks the gate and opens the door.

"Come on, Windbreaker is waiting for us outside." she urges. She starts back towards the front of the brig, I humbly follow behind. I take my equipment and weapons as we approach the door.

"Wait. What about Hot Shot?" I ask as we leave.

"Hildegard is getting him. Now follow me." she replies as we sneak off towards the tree line signifying the borders of the forest. When we enter the forest, we are greeted by Windbreaker.

"It is a relief to see you safe." Windbreaker says as she lines up behind Fawn and I. We continue to sneak through the forest. For hours every time I try to speak she shushes me. I'm just about to stop and demand some answers when we reach our destination.

A huge, beautiful cove stretches out in front of us. Roots from the trees snake down the walls in intricate patterns. A small waterfall brings water into the cove, which pools in a large pond in the center. Multiple trees grow around the sides of the cove and a meadow flourishes at the bottom. **(if you haven't figured out what this cove is you may be suffering from extreme stupidity.)**

I marvel at the sight in front of me. I slowly turn and take everything in. That's when I notice Fawn already at the bottom. I immediately rush down towards her. Unfortunately, one of the rocks I step on comes loose, sending me tumbling to the bottom. As I hit the bottom of the cove, I see her duck into a hidden cave that I couldn't see from the top of the cove.

Why is she so secretive? Why is she avoiding me? I hesitate. Does she even trust me? Why did she free me? I get up and walk into the cave and see her standing there looking towards the back wall. The cave itself isn't very impressive, but it's big enough and looks relatively clean. I walk up next to Fawn and look down at her. In response, she looks away hidding her face from me.

"Why did you free me?" I ask.

"I don't know." she replies curtly, I know automatically she's hidding something.

"Come on Fawn, you can tell me." I push on.

"No I can't. Just stay here for now." She tries to turn and walk away but I grab her arm and forcefully turn her so I can see her face. What I see shocks me so much that I lose my grip on her arm. She turns away immediately.

Her face is reddened with tear marks down her cheeks. A look of fear, no not fear, shear terror is present in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" she whispers urgently.

"Why are you scared?" I ask, ignoring her previous outburst.

"I'm not scared." she lies. Man, she is a terrible lier.

"Yes you are. Why?" I ask again. She sighs in defeat and turns to look at me. I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she questions.

"Excuse me?" I ask out of surprise. I never expected that.

"Who are you? You show up randomly here and a week later, Berk is invaded, people are dead, and my brother is going to war. You think I'm scared? Try terrified! My entire world is falling apart and you seem to be at the center of it!"

"Fawn, I did not come here by choice, but I know that I'm here for a reason. I'd like to think that reason is to protect Berk from these people. I'm just as scared as you, not because of personal loss, but because this is dangerous." I try to assure her. She looks a little calmer, but she's not done.

"Of course this is dangerous. These are dangerous people." she retorts.

"No, this is dangerous because I have no idea what this could be. I'm in a time of Vikings and Romans, and I've been attacked by modern fighters, seen future weaponry, and militaries that shouldn't exist for another millennium. Hell, I shouldn't exist for another millennium! These people don't belong in your time."

"You said 'Your time'. Are you from the Same era as these people?" she asks, a slight fear showing in her eyes.

"No, I come from a time after these people. Your brother is wrong, I have no affiliation with those who attacked your home."

"Ok." she whispers. I know she needs someone right now. She squeaks a bit in surprise when I pull her into an embrace, but eventually relaxes into the hug.

"I promise that I will help the Hooligans in any way I can, but your people can't do this alone. I have to go and get help from my people. Only then can we get your father back." I whisper into her ear. That's when the tears start rolling down her cheeks. She continued to sob for a couple of minutes. In that time, Hildegard came back with Chomper and Hot Shot. I quickly mouth a thank you to her. She nods at me and flies back to the village. Hot Shot stays quiet and curls up across the cove next to Windbreaker.

Soon enough, she stops crying but makes no move. We continue to stand in our embrace.

"I know you have to go, but promise me you'll come back, reenforcements or not." she cuts into the silence, looking up at me. All her fear is gone and replaced with a hopeful look.

"I promise. How else am I gonna get this back?" I take off one of my two Colonel's pins and put it in her hand, slowly closing her fingers around it.

She looks up at me with a smile and a renewed confidence. I gladly smile back. I decide to take a little risk. I bring one hand up to her cheek and look straight into her eyes.

"I'll be right back." I give her a swift kiss, putting as much passion as I dare behind it. I pull away and run to Hot Shot. He gets up and leans downward. I mount up, put on my helmet, and check that I have all my equipment and weapons. My Beretta looks clean and my sword is in fine condition. When I'm satisfied that I have everything I need, I take one last look at Fawn. She's standing at the mouth of the cave, giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen out of her.

I take off and turn my course Southward.

**Fawn's POV**

He kissed me. He kissed ME! It was a short kiss, but there was no denying the passion he put into it.

I watch with a smile as he takes off and out of sight. A part of me still wants to doubt him. Another wants to buy into everything he says, and one more thought crosses my mind.

Is us actually possible?

I mean he is from far, FAR away. He's from a whole other world. Part of me has to hope that it's at least possible.

I look down at his pin, still in my hand.

I just hope we live long enough for me to tell him that I feel the same way.

**Colin's POV**

Hot Shot smiles a bit but doesn't say anything about what went down in the cove, but he is all too happy to complain about our current mission.

"Where will we even go?" he whines.

"Wherever we need to." I reply,

"We will find the dragon who brought us here."

**Ok. LOVE IT!**

**Heads up, from now on, since Colin isn't on Berk I will be switching between him and Fawn's perspective to give a full idea of what's going on.**

**Sorry this took longer than most chapters, writers block is a bitch! Rate and Review!**


	12. The Cold War Heats up

**SouthWest of Berk**

**Colin's POV**

"Can we take a break? We've been here for hours and there's no sign of that dragon." Hot Shot whines at me as we fly over the Baltic Sea.

"We keep going, but if we find an island we'll stop for the night." I reply as I continue to scan the horizon. The infrared sensors in my HUD are actively searching for heat signatures on the horizon. Other than the ocational Nadder flying in the distance, I can't seem to find anything.

I'm quickly getting tired, dispite what I said to Hot Shot. Over the course of a few hours I've thought hard about everything going on. I realize I have no reason to believe that this dragon will help me except that I do.

Dammit! The more I think about it, the bleaker my situation seems. My entire plan rests on a dozen 'what ifs'. IF I find this dragon and IF it sends me back and IF I can make the Joint Chiefs agree to my crazy story and IF I can get the forces I need and IF the dragon will transport us to the past and IF we can find the Vikings in time and IF my forces are strong enough to overcome an army and a fleet of Dragon Anarchists. That's not bad. They are Russian and they are using Soviet tech, but their flag is a coat of arms depicting a human and a dragon fighting. Maybe that's their purpose.

Oh no! Why didn't I think of it before?! Why didn't I see that that flag looks so much like the Soldiers of Purity flag! If you turned it a lighter color and modernized the designs a bit, it's the same flag! The same flag that in my time, is more feared and hated than the Nazi swastika.

Ugh, I used to always know what to do! Once apon a time I turned around armies at the mention of my name. I've battled gods and demons and didn't just survive, but defeated them. I've taken so many lives and saved so many more. Why now, of all times, do I have to be stumped so badly?!

Hot Shot remains quiet, also in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. Probably his next meal. Or maybe Windbreaker...

I'm cut out of my thoughts when something catches my eye. Off in the distance seems to be a small island. No, an island wouldn't be giving off heat signatures like this thing is. So what could it be?

I use the interface and flip out of infrared and into night vision optics, and what I see brings my anxiety to an all time high.

There, steaming away in the distance, is a Kirov-class battle cruiser.

"Oh shit." I sigh in defeat.

Oh shit is right. The Kirov class battle cruisers used to be the pride of the Soviet Navy. Six nuclear powered heavy battle cruisers armed with the best technology Cold War Russia had to offer.

The Kirov class were the capital ships of most Soviet battle fleets during the Cold War. Second in size only to aircraft carriers, these ships were the same size as an early dreadnought battleship. These ships boasted a crew complement of nearly 800 men. Their advanced missile systems (at least for the era), multiple attack helicopters, and heavy ship-to-ship guns made them a force to be reckoned with during the late 20th century. Their weaponry and tonnage were matched, only by the United States' own Iowa class battleships. Of course, there were only four of those and six Kirov-class cruisers. If whoever is controlling these people is in possession of both a Kuznetsov-class carrier and a Kirov-class battle cruiser. The Hooligans are even more screwed then I thought.

Hot Shot saw it too and knew the ship. Years of curiosity about human history have paid off for him.

"We are truly in the shit now." he sighs. Fully aware of the nuclear horror tugging away in the distance.

"Maybe so, but this is the only thing we've seen so far on this journey. We have to look." I reply, bracing myself for his reaction.

"What!? That is a huge, hostile battlecruiser. We can't go up against that, and we can't sneak on without being seen."

"Maybe so, it probably won't help us get back either. But even if we get back and manage to get a strike force together, we will have little to no intel on enemy forces. We need to access that ships mainframe and find out what we're up against. And while we're at it, we can also gain proof to show the Chiefs back home." I respond.

The Kirov-class cruisers were all decommissioned after the USSR fell. So why is this one in this time?

"We may have stealth on our side, but there's no good way to board that ship unseen." Hot Shot cuts in. At that moment, an idea pops into my head.

"Then we'll just have to knock down the front door." I smile.

* * *

**Berk village**

**Fawn's POV**

"And how did he escape!?" my brother screams, looking straight at me.

"I don't know. I was asleep last night." I reply. All of the riders are at the Academy. Drago found out about Colin's escape this morning, and let's just say he didn't take it so well. He's been screaming at us red as a tomato for the past half hour.

Right now, he's the only one out of the riders who doesn't know the truth about Colin's escape. We all agreed to keep it between us. It was hard convincing Scumlout to keep his mouth shut, but we managed it. My only fear is Marne and Magnus. Their stupidity might be the thing that kills us.

"He's probably at their base now, telling them everything about us. Troop numbers, dragon forces, weaknesses."

"Draco, you saw the way they attacked us in the first place! They don't need to know our weaknesses to crush us! We are hopelessly, no, hilariously, out matched! Are you so arrogant that you'll send us all to our destruction?" Hildegard nearly screams, having had enough of this 'talk'.

"I'll tell my father about your treasonous speech when we get him back. Thanks to this unfortunate turn of events, we will delay our departure till nightfall. Dismissed." he finished.

And that's It. My brother has lost all reason. I turn to Windbreaker, who groans affectionately. I pat her head out of instinct. I wonder what she would say to me. Colin would know. He can understand her.

It's amazing what that man can do. Talk to dragons? I would have dismissed it in a heartbeat if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Anyone like that here would be known throughout the archipelago. How far known is he where he's from?

Well, I suppose I'll find out soon. In the meantime, I have to talk to my brother.

I find Draco pouring over maps of the archipelago in the main hall. I sneak up behind him like only I could do. Even as little kids I had the ability to sneak up on anyone I wanted. My parents always said I got that from my mother.

Draco had inherited our mother's strength, and her axe wielding skills. He had also inherited my father's ability to lead. I had inherited much of my father's intelligence and ingenuity, as well as some of his clumsiness, and a touch of his dry sense of humor. Of course, between both my parents, there was enough stubbornness to go around.

"Ah!" Draco screams as I tough his shoulder from behind. He jumps out of his skin. I'm immediately glad there is no one else in the great hall because the way he screamed would have been very embarrassing.

"Sorry, I didn't know I could still do that." I apologize as he calms down. He quickly regains his composure and turns towards me.

"Fawn, just the person I wanted to see." he says politely.

"Why?" I ask. Apprehensive at the sudden change in attitude.

"I need you to run a scouting mission to the Northwest. Find the enemy and tell us everything we need to know about it. I'm having the departure time set for tomorrow at dawn. You leave at sundown." He replies cooly, as though he's asking me to deliver some air mail.

after a moment of thought, I decide this is my best chance to stall.

"Ok. I'll go scout the enemy positions. This should be so easy." I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm, but also knowing if it's not me, it'll be someone else. And I am genuinely curious about these invaders. Why are they here? What will they do?

I guess I'll know tonight.

* * *

Sorry about the late update. Testing is taking up most of my time. My update times are going to be sporadic until Summer starts, so don't panic if I go a week or two between updates. But don't fear! I won't give up on a story I'm just beginning! This story is only the first of many. Rate and review.


	13. We Have to go Back

**Southwest of Berk**

**Colin's POV**

Hot Shot and I quietly run final checks as we hover 2000 feet over the enemy battlecruiser, hidden from its radar by Hot Shot's reflective scales.

"Comm check." I whisper over the comm link in my headset. The comms in my headset interface with US army satellites in orbit, allowing me to make a call anywhere in the world. But in a world before satellites and phones, my communications are severely limited. I can only communicate with Hot Shot point-to-point, so we will have to stay close to each other to remain in contact.

"Testing, one two three." Hot Shot replies discretely.

"Ok, let's do this." I reply. I calmly relax and slip off Hot Shot's saddle into free fall. Normally, I do this for fun and have a blast doing it on pleasure flights, but now this is deadly serious and death is a very present danger.

I clench my teeth and tighten my muscles as I stare at the plummeting altimeter in my HUD.

1000 feet, 800 feet, 600, feet, 400, 200.

At one hundred feet, I pull up sharply, pressing the lever on my belt simultaneously. My wingsuit deploys seamlessly from the back of my flightsuit. I feel a sharp whip as the wind snaps underneath the Kevlar wings, but I stay clenched and angle myself towards the battlecruiser.

As I hurdle towards the cruiser at breakneck speeds, I get an opportunity to get a good look at the ship. The name on the bow reads: Kalinin. The ship seems to be a normal Kirov class, with all the weaponry and equipment that would come standard issue. On the mast, instead of a Soviet naval jack, is the same flag as before. Strikingly similar to the flag of the Soldiers of Purity.

I have little time to think further as I approach the battlecruiser. I pull down to 15 feet, just above the roaring seas beneath me. No professional squirrell flyer would ever be stupid enough to fly this low. But desperation drives my actions. I'll have to stay below 20 feet to avoid getting cut down by the Kalinin's automated CIWS (close in weapon system) guns.

I approach the ship from its starboard side, closer to the stern to avoid the bow mounted weapons. At the last possible second, I twist my body upwards, slowing myself just enough to land quietly on the upper deck. I immediately disengage my wingsuit, draw my pistol and sword and slowly trudge towards the bridge.

I make it to the door to the bridge fairly easily. When I get there I see two unsuspecting soldiers 'guarding' the bridge. I quickly pop out of cover and neutralize both of them with two quick ICER shots. Seeing the area clear, I walk in to clear the bridge.

I breach the bridge and pull my pistol. I can see two figures, I pull and shoot the one more likely to be the captain, then push the other junior officer against the wall, my sword against his neck.

"Give me the codes to the database." I demand.

"Ok, ok. You can have them, just don't hurt me." the officer whines, absolutely terrified. I lead him to the console where he inputs the codes.

"Ok, that's it. You have full access to the ship's archives." he finishes shakily.

"Thank you." I reply curtly before promptly knocking him out with the butt of my pistol.

Ok, now I'm in. I start flipping through files. First I find the mission directive. It reads, "Capture alive Colonel Colin "Valkyrie" Davies and Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.". Well, it's good to know what they want, but why? Who would want Chief Hiccup? Me, I get it. I'm the Soldiers of Purity's boogeyman. They have nightmares about me and what I've done to the once proud organization, now little more than the cult they started as. But if they really have this kind of fire power, and time travel too, why here of all places? What's so special about Hiccup?

I continue to flip through files. Just my luck, nothing on who is backing them. But it does confirm that these people consider themselves the Soldiers of Purity remnant. But that doesn't make sense. None of these Soviets would have been Soldiers of Purity. Hell, Russia was our ally throughout the war. And they certainly weren't communist at the time. Half the stuff these particulars are using are nearly obsolete in my time. I'll just have to keep looking.

Aha! I found it. Looks like these people are operating a fleet comprised of a fleet carrier, three cruisers, two destroyers, and a ballistic missile sub, plus the battlecruiser I'm on now. The fleet is deployed at strategic points around an island at coordinates exactly 30 miles lSoutheast of Berk. Looks like they're deployed to provide a radar screen around the island rather than protecting the carrier.

I quickly hook my helmet into the database and download the files. I'll need the intel later. Once I'm finished, I go back into the files. There's still one more question I need answered.

Why is this ship here instead of with the rest of its fleet?

* * *

**About 30 miles Southeast of Berk**

**Fawn's POV**

Windbreaker and I continue to fly lazily over the ocean. We have been flying for hours now, and I haven't found anything. Windbreaker and I have checked almost every island East of Berk. I'll be checking this next one and a few more before giving up. What does Draco expect me to find anyway?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see lights on the horizon, the next island. I can see civilization. That's weird. There are no tribes on this island. It must be the one I'm looking for.

Windbreaker and I head quietly for the island. We are almost there... Hold on, what's that?

Just below us, sailing in the water, is a huge ship.

Odin, its massive! This ship is absolutely huge, completely made of metal, and filled with equipment and, what I assume is, weaponry that I've never seen before. The ship sails along at incredible speed despite having no discernible sails of any kind. How in Loki's name is it doing that?

Wind breaker and I fly over the ship as quietly as we can and continue towards the island. As we get past the coast I can get a glimpse of what we're up against.

We have no chance in Hel of making it out of here alive.

Hundreds, maybe over a thousand men crowd around fires strewn haphazardly across a vast camp of metal huts built in a half cylinder shape. Racks upon racks of their explosive weapons sit at various intervals around the huge camp. And huge metal monsters on some sort of demented wheels stand guard, some of them moving through the camp like horrible beasts straight from Hel. The metal monsters vary in size. Some are small and look like they're meant to carry troops, others are huge and carry what look like huge weapons on top. I can see some of the men getting in and out of the monsters, like I'd ever willingly get into one of those metal death traps.

As we continue I can see a huge man-made area. That's strange. They've made it perfectly flat and put a hard, black substance over it. Multicolored lines decorate the flat land in symbols I cant even begin to understand, making what seem to be lanes. Why aren't the men over there instead of in the uneven, undesirable dirt?

Then I begin to see why. Off to the side of the black surface are huge buildings, like the metal huts in the camp, but much bigger. These have no walls on the side facing the black area.

Inside these huge buildings and lined up just outside them are more metal monsters. These are different. They are slender and more aerodynamic. They have really small wheels that look like they could never hold up such a beast. But what is really weird are the wings. Huge, metal wings that are fixed in place and don't move, and smaller metal fins also appear at odd angles around the metal beast. How is that supposed to help in combat? I get that dragons are intimidating symbols but imitating them this much is overkill. I mean, how can it get around on such small wheels?

I'm cut out of my thoughts when I see one of these metal beasts roar to life with an unholy sound and start to move, slowly and malevolently across the black surface. It gets to the end of the black surface and instead of rolling off it, turns to face the longest part of the black surface.

Then, the monster takes off down the black surface. It goes slowly at first, but quickly accelerates until its going at blisteringly high speeds. The terrible roar is louder than ever as the monster continues accelerating down the black surface. I'm absolutely amazed by the speed it's getting. I would have never thought anything could go so fast on land.

Then the monster does something that makes my jaw drop in horror and disbelief.

The metal monster lifts up. First, the front of the monster angles upward, which baffles me. Then, the monster leaves the ground alltogether and slowly rises into the air. I can't help but gawk in disbelief. What black, unholy magic did Loki use to make this huge, soulless metal contraption fly like a dragon could!? Suddenly, Colin's words echo in my head.

"I've been attacked by modern fighters, seen future weaponry, and militaries that shouldn't exist for another millennium."

By modern fighters, I assumed he meant some dragon species. Now it occurs to me that he might have been referring to these. How did he even take them down? I've never practiced air to air combat before because so far, Berk has had air superiority over the entire archipelago. Well, looks like that title has been taken from us as well.

Windbreaker sees it as well and growls low in her throat, angry at this unholy thing for flying through dragon skies. I sigh and turn my course back to Berk to tell Draco of my findings,

and that I completely agree with what Colin said.

* * *

**Soviet battlecruiser Kalinin**

**Colin's POV**

I quietly sneak past the man on the floor, who's veins are now blue with paralyzing dendrotoxin, into the brig. I walk down the corridors of empty cells all the way to the back.

When I get to the very last cell, I look inside and see a beaten and bloody man, obviously a victim to torture. Luckily, his wounds look superficial and already in the early stages of healing.

The man is fair haired and wears very basic Viking cloths. He looks up at me slowly. I can see the fair skin, light freckles, and the set jawline. But what really strikes me are his eyes. His eyes are a bright gold. The man looks at me and smiles. His is a warm smile that would cause almost anyone to calm down and smile back.

Almost anyone.

I keep my scowl as I look at the man who smiles at me.

"Colonel! I've been expecting you." he begins. I'm taken aback by his knowledge of who I am. I know instantly that this is not your run of the mill Viking. But then again, if he is a normal Viking, why is he here?

Of course, I don't let any of this show to this man. Years of being the laughingstock of the Air force senior officer staff has taught me how to keep a good poker face.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I ask in a serious, but otherwise detached tone of voice.

"I know you're here because you need to get back to your own time to use your air wing to save your new friends."

"You're the one who sent me back?" It sounds far fetched I know, but I've seen enough impossible things this week. It's not like this would be the craziest.

"Very good. I can do what you are asking, but you'll need to free me first." the golden dragon says to me in a rather chipper tone of voice. I take the keys I jacked off the prison guard and unlock his cell. He gets up and follows me out without another word.

We are almost to the main deck when the alarm sounds.

"Looks like they found their captain." the man mutters. I shoot him a quick look of fascination mixed with horror before turning and sprinting for the exit, the golden dragon in disguise right on my heels.

We show up on the main deck to find Hot Shot already swooping in.

"I heard the alarms go off and thought you might need an exit strategy." I hear him roar over the comms.

"An exit strategy requires there to be more than one means of escape." I quip back.

Suddenly, a sailor rushes around a corner and stops cold in front of us. He sees the American flag on my flight armor and immediately turns around and runs screaming "American! American!"

Hot Shot lands and I get on. We both are about to take off when the man shouts to me,

"Hey! Why don't you give me a lift?"

"Use your own wings!" I shout as Hot Shot takes off. Hot Shot gives me a weird look, but doesn't say anything.

The man smiles at me and closes his eyes. In a bright flash of light the man is gone,

and is replaced with a brilliant golden dragon.

"What the hell!?" Hot Shot yells out as he looks back at the golden monstrosity now following us through the skies.

I turn around just in time to see the Kalinin's deck explode in fire as a ground to air missile emerges from the smoke and curves straight towards the golden dragon.

"Help!" I hear the golden dragon roar.

I immediately turn and dive towards the missile. Hot Shot never misses, but a plasma blast to a missile could have unforeseen results. So we dive past the missile, barely a foot away from it,

just close enough for Hot Shot to run his claws down the side of the missile.

The now damaged missile careens out of control and splashes down in the ocean. By the time the Kalinin realizes this and tries to fire another missile, the two dragons and one man are out of sight.

"Follow me!" the golden dragon roars to me. I calmly take up position behind the beast and follow its lead Southward.

After an hour of silent flight, we approach an island That looks to be uninhabited. I land beside the dragon on the beach.

"thank you for your help." the dragon groans at me.

"Why didn't you just break yourself out?" I inquired.

"because I couldn't let those men see my power. If I had, they would have killed me on the spot."

"Can't you defend yourself?"

"That is my fatal flaw. I have no offensive or defensive abilities. I can only manipulate time. And even then, there's only so much I can change." he finishes.

"Ok. Now explain yourself. Why am I here? Why are the Soldiers of Purity here? And What am I supposed to do?" I ask with little malice.

"It would be easier to show you. Look into my eyes and clear your mind." I do as he says and look into his eyes.

Suddenly, my mind is flooded with images and memories. Everything I need to know is being broadcast into my brain. My enemy, my allies, and why Hiccup's been kidnapped. He's just as important as I will be in the future. Once the tirade of information finishes, I have to lean on Hot Shot for support.

"You ok Colin?" Hot Shot asks. I ignore him and turn to this huge time dragon.

"I know what I have to do." I say.

"Good, now prepare yourself." The dragon breaths it's golden dust all around us.

In a flash of light, the golden dragon disappears. I turn to the mouth of the cave. It's midday out. It was two in the morning a second ago. Finally.

I'm back.

* * *

**Unknown location**

**Hiccup's POV**

I don't know where I am. But I've been subject to pain and torture ever since I got here.

I just hope that my kids, and my tribe, are alright.

All of a sudden I feel a presence in my mind. I am afraid at first, but a voice comes from everywhere and nowhere.

"Do not be afraid. I'm here to give you hope. Your dream will not die with you."

Before I can respond, my mind is filled with images and memories. I can hardly believe it.

A world in the far future. A world where humans and dragons live together in peace. I can see humans and dragons living, laughing, and fighting together. It's everything I've ever dreamed of. Everywhere, around the world, humans and dragons living, not fighting. And in the center of it all is that man. Colonel Davies. He is always there fighting for the dragons, speaking on the dragons behalf, and leading both species to a brighter future. As quickly as it began, the images end.

"This is your legacy. He is your legacy." the voice leaves and doesn't come back. I breath out like I've been holding my breath for years.

I think on this for a moment. What did that voice mean? All of a sudden, I receive one last image. It's of Colin, with a determined face, holding up his right hand. I can see a scar on his right palm.

It's a Night Fury scar.

Now I understand. Now I know I'll survive this.

Because he's a Dragon Whisperer too.

* * *

**Ok. I'm glad I got this in before finals. From now till the last week of June my update times will be sporadic thanks to finals. Please Review, every review just gives me that much more urge to continue. If you make this story popular, I will turn this into a series of stories. I have so much to tell that I've been hinting at big time throughout this story. Stick with me and I'll explain it all, not in this story, but in stories yet to come. All the more reason to give me as much feedback as you can.**


End file.
